


Manos tímidas

by Kuro_Hebihime



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Boys' Love, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Hebihime/pseuds/Kuro_Hebihime
Summary: [TianShan, XiJian short-fic] Un hotel, aguas termales y una festividad digna de celebrarse. Un paso a la vez. El momento crítico para aclararlo todo ha llegado.Basado en el especial de San Valentín publicado por Old Xian.





	1. Hambre

 

**HAMBRE**

—Capítulo 1—

 

 

—¡Llegamos! —gritó Jian Yi con emoción mientras sacaba medio cuerpo por la ventana. Xi lo tomó de las piernas con fuerza, pues al idiota parecía no importarle irse de bruces contra el pavimento. El chofer les gritó una amenaza y Jian tuvo que volver a sentarse. El taxi se detuvo finalmente, permitiéndoles bajar. El entusiasmado chico corrió a sacar su equipaje y, arrastrando a su amigo de la infancia, se adelantó sin esperar a nadie más.

 

—Idiotas —susurró He Tian con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su cartera para pagar por aquel largo viaje. Clavó su atención en Mo, que era el único que seguía sin moverse de su sitio.

 

El pelirrojo permanecía estático. Llevaba un buen rato así. Ni si quiera se había asomado por la ventana para ver a donde mierda se lo habían llevado. Tenía hambre, y tras dos horas y media de viaje lo único que deseaba era regresar a su casa, prepararse un sándwich y meterse bajo sus sábanas para dormir.

 

 

Esa mañana Mo escuchó que llamaban de manera insistente a la puerta. —¿¡Quién mierda molesta a estas horas!? —refunfuñó mientras miraba su reloj. Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana y no había clases. ¡Por qué no podía tener un maldito día tranquilo!

 

Tomó asiento y se frotó los ojos. Escuchó como su madre abría la puerta y con un tono amable de voz empezaba a conversar con alguien.

 

—¿Quién es? —gritó sin pararse de su cama.

 

No obtuvo respuesta.

 

Enfadado por tener que levantarse salió del cuarto para dar un vistazo.

 

Y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde.

 

—¡Vámonos! —gritó Jian Yi y lo tomó del cuello con singular alegría—. ¡El taxi nos espera!

 

Mo empezó a reclamar sin poder zafarse de su efusivo agarre y miró a su madre que platicaba alegremente con He Tian. La mujer, que no podía esconder su alegría, alzó la mano para despedirse de su hijo.

 

—¡Diviértete mucho! —le gritó.

 

Y entonces, lo lanzaron hasta el fondo del vehículo.

 

Mo soltó un pesado suspiro. Todo el camino había pedido a gritos que le dijeran a dónde mierda se dirigían, pero al parecer Jian y Xi tampoco sabían demasiado. La única información que pudo obtener era que He Tian les tenía preparada una sorpresa.

 

…

 

—Mo, oye, Mo. Ya tenemos que bajar.

 

Alzó la vista sorprendido al darse cuenta que Tian le hablaba desde la puerta del taxi y el chofer lo miraba impaciente. Bajó del vehículo y no pudo ocultar su asombro al notar que habían llegado a un lujoso hotel. Talló sus manos contra la ropa, como si deseara secarse un sudor inexistente y miró su atuendo. Traía puesto el pantalón con el que acostumbraba a dormir y una remera blanca. Su tensión aumentó al ver que algunas personas pasaban a su lado, mirándolo con desconfianza.

 

He Tian se acercó a él y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros con total familiaridad. —Vamos, hay que pedir las habitaciones de una buena vez —susurró tan cerca de su oído que a Mo se le erizó la piel. Éste solo chasqueó la lengua y clavó su atención en el lujoso hotel.

 

Se dejó guiar por Tian. Sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que ya estaba acostumbrado a su cercanía.

 

Cuando entraron en el lobby volvieron a encontrarse con Xi y Jian que ya los esperaban impacientes.

 

—Y bien, ¿qué les parece? —preguntó Tian. Jian Yi no pudo contener su alegría.

 

—¡Eres el mejor! —exclamó en forma ruidosa. Se acercó a Mo y lo jaló con tanta fuerza que se lo quitó a Tian de las manos—. ¡Mira esto! —exclamó, restregándole en el rostro una folletería que acababa de tomar—. ¡Este sitio tiene todo tipo de amenidades…! —y empezó a leerle la información sin reparar en lo incómodo que estaba su acompañante.

 

Tian aprovechó para dirigirse a la recepción. Mo, que hasta ese momento se había concentrado en escapar de Jian, dejó de forcejear al escuchar la suave risilla de una mujer. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la recepcionista que estaba atendiendo a Tian. Era una chica bastante guapa y no había duda de que intentaba coquetear con él. Desvió su atención, fingiendo que no le importaba. Pero pronto la curiosidad pudo más y volvió a observar. A pesar de que ella parecía desvivirse por llamar su atención He Tian no la miraba en lo más mínimo.

 

Y sin darse cuenta, sonrió…

 

—…¡Y mira, dejé lo mejor para el final! —soltó Jian con tal entusiasmo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. El hotel cuenta con varios baños de aguas termales, pero las habitaciones de lujo tienen su propio estanque privado, ¡Hey, He Tian! ¡Pídeme una suite! —le gritó de manera desvergonzada. El aludido alzó la mano en señal de aprobación y Jian soltó una expresión de júbilo, apretando con más tanta fuerza el cuello de Mo, dejándolo sin aire.

 

—¡Suéltame idiota! —gritó el furioso pelirrojo deshaciendo por fin aquel efusivo agarre, y sin querer chocó con Xi, quien se mantenía mucho más sereno.

 

—Nunca había estado en un hotel así —habló Xi—. ¿realmente es buena idea dejar que He Tian pague por todo? Es demasiado dinero —comentó mientras se rascaba la sien, algo incómodo.

 

—Claro que sí —contestó Jian Yi sin pensárselo, él no le veía el menor problema.

 

Mo soltó un suave suspiro y volvió mirar a Tian, quien ya venía acercándose a ellos. ¿Realmente se estaban aprovechando de él? La verdad sentía que un poco.

 

—Bien, aquí tienen la llave de su suite —comentó el moreno y extendió la tarjeta a Jian Yi—. Ustedes compartirán habitación y yo lo haré con Mo.

 

—¡No, de ninguna manera me quedaré contigo! —gritó el pelirrojo, sintiendo que el rostro se le calentaba de repente. Había dado por hecho que en un sitio tan caro se quedarían los cuatro juntos. ¡No pensaba quedarse solo con él!

 

Tian sonrió, ya se esperaba una respuesta así.

 

—Bien, entonces dormiré con Jian Yi —exclamó para sorpresa de todos, se acercó a su amigo y lo rodeó por los hombros, acercándose más de lo debido. Sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta, le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice. Ji esbozó una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos, dejando en claro que no tenía problema con aquella decisión.

 

Mo y Xi guardaron silencio sin saber qué decir. Fue el chico de las cejas grandes el que no pudo más y abrió la boca. —¿Estás seguro de eso, Tian? Debo advertirte que dormir con Jian Yi no es fácil; se mueve demasiado, habla dormido y es bastante molesto por lo general…

 

Jian ji ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. —¿Estás preocupado por mí, XiXi? —antes de que su amigo pudiera decirle que no, el albino se quitó el brazo de Tian y corrió hasta él para darle un gran abrazo. —Lo siento He, tendré que declinar tu propuesta. Si XiXi quiere que me quede con él, eso haré —exclamó con alegría, arrastrando a su compañero, quien repetía una y otra vez que eso no era lo que había querido decir.

 

Cuando quedaron solos Tian le habló al pelirrojo.

 

—Lo siento Mo, si no quieres dormir conmigo tendré que pagar una habitación extra… —abrió su billetera y extrajo una tarjeta negra—. Solo espero que tenga suficiente crédito, ya he gastado bastante —exclamó con una falsa preocupación.

 

Mo se sintió culpable y antes de que diera un solo paso lo detuvo de la muñeca.

 

—Déjalo así, me basta con que haya dos camas.

 

He Tian asintió con la cabeza, intentando que no se le dibujara en los labios una sonrisa triunfal. Y sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de que se había salido con la suya, caminaron juntos hasta la habitación.

 

…

 

Era grande.

 

Era realmente grande.

 

Mo quedó anonadado al ver el tamaño de la inmensa suite. Se sentó en la orilla de una de las camas y siguió contemplando a su alrededor. Jamás había estado en un sitio como ese, y dudaba que alguna vez pudiera repetirlo.

 

Su móvil vibró de repente. Al revisarlo ladeó la cabeza extrañado al ver que ahora formaba parte de un chat donde se encontraban los cuatro. _«¿Por qué mierda me han metido a este grupo_ _»_ , pensó molesto. Estaba seguro que ahora que el ruidoso de Jian tenía su número, jamás volvería a quitárselo de encima.

 

Leyó un mensaje de Xi que decía que ellos irían a comer y luego a las aguas termales.

 

_Bajen de una vez, el menú se ve muy bueno._

 

Agregaba Jian en otro mensaje.

 

Mo sintió que sus manos temblaban con suavidad. La verdad es que no deseaba saber nada de restaurantes. ¿Qué debía contestarles? Estaba reflexionando eso cuando apareció un mensaje de Tian.

 

_Mo y yo tenemos otros planes, vayan ustedes._

 

El pelirrojo sintió cierto alivio y miró de reojo a su compañero, quien acababa de abrir el cancel que daba al estanque privado y ahora parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Mo bajó la vista hacia el chat sin leer nada más. Recordó la escena que había montado la vez que Tian lo había llevado a cenar… Se pasó la mano por el puente de la nariz, no quería pensar más en eso.

 

Sintió de pronto que Tian le golpeaba la cabeza con un objeto y se giró para contestarle de mala manera, pero al ver de qué se trataba, solo frunció el ceño.

 

—Este hotel es reconocido por su buena gastronomía ¿por qué no pedimos algo a la habitación? Anda, pide lo que se te antoje y escoge algo para mí.

 

Mo tomó la carta entre sus manos y empezó a mirar los platillos que ahí se ilustraban. Su estómago gruñó de repente. Debía agradecer su terrible hambre a los idiotas que lo habían sacado de su casa sin siquiera darle tiempo para prepararse algo… o tomar algo de ropa.

 

Pensó en su madre y lo feliz que se veía al verlo con esos tres… era de esperarse, a ella nunca le habían simpatizado sus amistades anteriores. _«Has cambiado, hijo, y me alegro por eso_ _»._ Le soltó hace algunos días, mientras cenaban juntos. _«Cuida de tus nuevos amigos, se ve que son buenos chicos_ _»._

 

Soltó un suspiro mientras seguía pasando entre sus dedos aquel delicioso menú. _«Me gustaría que ella pudiera probar algo de esto_ _»,_ pensó. Tal vez, si prestaba atención a los ingredientes, podría prepararle algo similar cuando regresara a casa.

 

Si había una persona en todo el maldito mundo que en verdad le importaba, era ella.

 

Estaba tan inmerso en lo suyo que ni siquiera notó que He Tian se había sentado a su lado, muy cerca. —Vamos, decide ya, tengo hambre —le comentó. Estaba invadiendo a tal grado su espacio personal que Mo pudo sentir la cálida respiración de su compañero sobre la oreja.

 

Y esa sensación le desagradó en lo absoluto.

 

—¡Hazte a un lado, si estás pegado a mí no puedo elegir! —exclamó.

 

He esbozó una sensual sonrisa sin obedecer. —¿Qué, te pongo nervioso? —y dicho esto le acarició la orilla de la oreja con la punta de la nariz, provocándole un intenso escalofrío. Mo se aventó hacia atrás y dio contra el suelo, llevó su mano a la oreja y comenzó a frotarla con fuerza.

 

—¡Si vuelves a hacer algo como eso te mataré! —gritó con furia. Su corazón latía tan rápido que sintió que se le iba a salir del pecho.

 

Tian, sin dejar de mirarlo. Tomó la carta entre sus manos.

 

—Está bien, ya que no eres capaz de apurarte, decidiré yo.

 

Se puso en pie y fue a tomar el teléfono de la habitación, dejando a Mo en el suelo. El pelirrojo tardó en recuperar su temple ¿qué tenía ese maldito que lo ponía tan nervioso? Odiaba esa sensación.

 

La sensación de estar a su entera merced.

 

…

 

La comida llegó rápido. Mo se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había al fondo de la suite y frente a él se sentó Tian. Empezaron a comer en silencio. Mo no tenía idea de qué era exactamente lo que había pedido, pero estaba delicioso. _«¿Cuánto costará algo así?_ _»_ pensó. Por más que deseara dejar a un lado su preocupación económica, sabía muy bien que él era incapaz de costear una comida como esa.

 

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Tian, rompiendo el silencio.

 

—Es lo mejor que he probado —respondió Mo sin pensárselo mucho. Su acompañante sonrió, complacido al ver que de vez en cuando podía responderle en forma sincera.

 

—Está bueno, no lo niego —soltó el moreno, mirándolo directo a los ojos—, pero francamente me gusta más lo que tú cocinas.

 

Esta vez Mo no supo qué responder, solo sintió que su rostro se calentaba de repente ante tal cumplido y siguió comiendo sin cruzar palabra.

 

Terminaron y el silencio entre ambos se tornó un poco pesado. He Tian se acercó al enorme televisor y lo encendió. Empezó a pasar uno a uno los canales que habían hasta que se detuvo en el contenido para adultos. Miró a su compañero, divertido. —Ni se te ocurra poner algo como eso —exclamó el pelirrojo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

 

—Vamos, no hay nada más que hacer. Acabamos de comer bastante y tenemos que esperar para poder meternos a las aguas termales.

 

Haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de su acompañante, He Tian entró en los canales de pago y empezó a pasar las películas, en busca de algo que moviera su interés. Se recostó plácidamente en su cama; y Mo en la suya, dándole la espalda y clavando su entera atención en el móvil. El pelirrojo notó que en el chat de los cuatro tenía más de veinte mensajes no leídos. Seguramente el imbécil de Jian estaba notificando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Pasó de largo y revisó un mensaje de su madre.

 

_Espero que te diviertas mucho. Tus amigos son muy simpáticos, especialmente He Tian, que es tan amable y considerado. Tráelo a comer uno de estos días, quiero agradecerle personalmente por todas las atenciones que tiene contigo._

 

Cerró el móvil y parpadeó un par de veces, como si no fuera capaz de entender que su madre estaba hablando del mismo tipo.

 

_«Por nada del mundo lo invitaría_ _»_ pensó para sí. Temía bastante que el imbécil dijera o hiciera algo que pudiera hacer pensar mal a su madre, y eso era lo último que deseaba. Había comido bastante y empezó a sentir sueño. La brisa que entraba desde los canceles abiertos de la habitación era cálida y se le antojó cerrar los ojos un momento.

 

Pero toda intención de dormir se le espantó de repente cuando empezó a escuchar fuertes gemidos provenientes de la televisión.

 

Apretó los ojos, no pensaba voltear, pero los sonidos no paraban… además, había algo extraño ahí… La curiosidad pudo más y miró un momento la pantalla.

 

Mala idea.

 

—¡He Tian, ¿qué mierda estás viendo?! —le gritó con el rostro completamente rojo mientras le lanzaba una almohada. Su compañero comenzó a reír al ver su reacción.

 

Era una porno gay.

 

—¡Apaga eso! ¡Lo van a escuchar en los otros cuartos! —volvió a gritar. Se acercó a él con la clara intención de arrebatarle el control remoto, pero Tian lo colocó detrás de su espalda. Mo lo rodeó con ambos brazos, intentando quitárselo, y sin darse cuenta, se colocó sobre él.

 

Demasiado cerca.

 

—¡Dámelo! —volvió a gritar. Por fin pudo alcanzar lo que deseaba y apagó el televisor.

Inesperadamente las manos de He lo rodearon por la cintura y aterrizó sobre su cuerpo.

 

—Su-suéltame —titubeó. ¡No tenía idea de por qué su puta voz había titubeado!, pero no tardó en empezar a moverse como si su vida dependiera de escapar de aquel par de fuertes brazos que no tenían intención de obedecer.

 

Tian se rodó sobre él y fácilmente lo sometió contra la cama, colocándole las manos sobre la cabeza.

 

—¿Por qué apagaste mi programa? Ya había pagado por él.

 

Como respuesta solo consiguió insultos. Tuvo que esperar unos instantes hasta que el pelirrojo dejó de forcejear. Repitió su pregunta, divertido al ver como Mo lo miraba con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

 

—¿Por qué apagaste mi programa?

 

Volvió a decir, remarcando cada palabra. Esta vez escuchó un bufido, y por fin la voz del pelirrojo: —Porque eres un pervertido de mierda —soltó con el mismo tono, sin ninguna consideración.

 

He no se inmutó ante sus palabras y sonrió de lado con sensualidad. —¿Realmente crees eso de mí?

 

—Sí, ¡y suéltame de una puñetera vez! —respondió Mo al instante.

 

—Te soltaré… con una condición —susurró Tian con un tono de voz juguetón—. Quiero que cierres los ojos un momento.

 

Mo comenzó a alborotarse otra vez y a luchar para zafarse, su rostro estaba enrojecido, odiaba que el color se le subiera tan fácil a las putas mejillas. Tras convencerse de que no podía huir lo miró directo a los ojos.

 

—¡¿Para qué mierda quieres que haga algo así?! ¡No confío en ti!

 

He soltó una suave risa, se veía a leguas lo mucho que disfrutaba haciéndolo enfurecer.

 

—No voy a hacerte nada malo, solo cierra los ojos.

Al ver que no tenía más opción Mo soltó una maldición y finalmente obedeció. Apretó ambos ojos, esperando a que algo más sucediera. _«Si me intenta besar…_ _»_ paró su pensamiento cuando sintió que su respiración se aceleraba como si hubiera corrido un maratón. _«…si me intenta besar voy a morderlo hasta arrancarle la lengua_ _»_. Concluyó.

 

Pero, para su gran sorpresa, Tian bajó hasta su cuello y aspiró con suavidad su aroma, haciéndole unas suaves cosquillas al respirarle tan cerca.

 

Nada más pasó.

 

El pelirrojo relajó poco a poco su semblante. —¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? —preguntó impaciente sin que su captor se dignara a contestarle.

 

He Tian no se movía, pero tampoco aflojaba la fuerza de sus manos, así que, harto de esperar, lo miró de nuevo.

 

Se quedó mudo un momento al notar que el rostro de He Tian se mantenía muy cerca, demasiado. Antes de que pudiera pensar en un buen insulto para dedicarle, el mayor separó los labios y susurró algo en voz baja:

 

—Hueles bien.

 

Los ojos de Mo se abrieron un poco más por la sorpresa. Esta vez no gritó, no hizo ningún drama y habló con la voz serena.

 

—Déjate de juegos y quítate de una buena vez.

 

He Tian le sonrió nuevamente, embelesado. Mo, sin darse cuenta, bajó su mirada hasta esa sensual boca.

 

Y humedeció sus propios labios por inercia.

 

Su acompañante sonrió complacido al ver aquel sutil movimiento. Liberó al pelirrojo, y antes de que pudiera levantarse lo tomó de la mejilla, acariciándole con suavidad el rostro.

 

—Pequeño Mo… —lo llamó con ese tono meloso y juguetón que otras veces había utilizado—. Me gustas bastante.

 

Se levantó, y como si nada hubiera pasado, caminó hacia sus pertenencias, tomó un cigarrillo y salió hacia el estanque para fumar un poco. Mo tomó asiento con el corazón dando tumbos. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla que le había acariciado y permaneció en silencio con la mirada fija en la puerta.

 

No tenía idea de cómo debía reaccionar, pero su corazón vibraba con tal violencia que estaba seguro de que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

 

 

 


	2. Golpe

****

**GOLPE**

—Capítulo 2—

 

 

Mo permaneció un buen rato dándole vueltas a las palabras que Tian acababa de decirle. _«Me gustas bastante»_ , removió la cabeza como si quisiera sacarse esa frase de la mente. Sabía bien que a ese hombre le gustaba joder, ¿había sido una broma, acaso? Una parte de él deseaba que así fuera.

 

Mo estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con gente molesta. Se le daba bien gritar, maldecir y golpear... pero era la primera vez que recibía una confesión. Se frotó las manos, nervioso. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante algo así.

 

Miró el techo de la habitación, y luego, volvió a mirar hacia el sitio donde su compañero de cuarto fumaba un segundo cigarrillo y revisaba su móvil.

 

 _«El ambiente se siente pesado»,_ pensó. ¿Por qué Tian no regresaba a la habitación? ¿¡Qué estaba esperando!? Mo no tenía idea de cómo mierda podía amenizar esa densidad en el ambiente.

 

Su móvil llevaba rato vibrando con insistencia. Y todo por culpa de ese maldito chat. Estiró la mano hacia él, y sin nada mejor qué hacer, se dispuso a leer todas las tonterías que le habían enviado.

 

Como era de esperarse, casi todos los mensajes eran de Jian Yi, que mostraba alegremente fotografías de él comiendo, él en el lobby, él tomando una bebida…

 

Mo empezó a bajar más rápido, buscando algo que no tuviera que ver con Jian, y se detuvo en una foto donde salía Xi con un balón de _basket_ entre las manos, acompañado de un mensaje del ruidoso albino.

 

_¿Qué esperan? ¡Bajen a jugar! Ya después podrán encerrarse en su cuarto para seguir con lo que sea que estén haciendo._

 

Y coronaba ese texto con una carita intrigosa.

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Mo se sentó de un impulso. —¿¡Qué mierda está insinuando este idiota!? —empezó a teclear con furia una sarta de malas palabras para responder a aquella estupidez, pero antes de que pudiera apretar el botón de enviar, llegó un mensaje de He Tian.

 

_Iremos, en cuanto nos volvamos a vestir._

 

Mo perdió el control, y olvidándose por completo del ambiente pesado que había entre ellos, se puso en pie y fue a gritarle a Tian que se retractara de lo que acababa de escribir. Intentó arrebatarle el móvil, pero el moreno alzó su mano para ponerlo fuera de su alcance mientras que, con esa parsimonia que lo caracterizaba, terminó de darle las últimas caladas a su cigarrillo. Lo apagó contra la pared, y aprovechando la proximidad del pelirrojo lo tomó por sorpresa de la cintura y lo pegó contra su cuerpo.

 

Mo empezó a pelear y a empujarlo.

 

—Cálmate —le dijo Tian sin soltarlo. Mo lo tomó de la playera y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Si vuelves a escribir una idiotez como esa, te patearé el culo.

 

Tian esbozó una sonrisa. Si algo disfrutaba era llevarlo al límite. —Yo no mentí, pequeño Mo, en verdad vas a necesitar un cambio de ropa —soltó de manera juguetona, y sin soltar al pelirrojo, retrocedió paso a paso hacia el estanque y se dejó caer al agua con él.

 

  * • •



 

Jian y Xi llevaban un largo rato jugando uno contra uno en la cancha del hotel. Cansados, se sentaron en una de las bancas cercanas. Xi miró hacia el cielo, todavía quedaba algo de luz natural para disfrutar de un partido más; sin embargo, sus dos compañeros no habían aparecido todavía y él ya tenía ganas de meterse en las aguas termales.

 

—¿Ya nos podemos ir? —soltó en voz alta sin esconder su fastidio.

 

Jian, que se encontraba a su lado, lo rodeó cariñosamente del cuello, recargando la cabeza contra su mentón. —Todavía no, Tian dijo que vendrían y ya no deben tardar.

 

Xi miró de reojo como su amigo pegaba un enorme bostezo. Habían pasado gran parte de la tarde recorriendo el hotel y se veía cansado también _. «¿Por qué Tian y el pelirrojo tardan tanto?»_ se preguntó. Su habitación no estaba tan lejos. —Si no llegan en cinco minutos, me iré.

 

Yi, al escucharlo, se frotó con suavidad contra su mejilla, como lo haría un gatito que pide atención. —Espera un poco más, no seas así —musitó. Xi apretó ligeramente los puños y miró a su alrededor. Si bien, tenía que aceptar que la cercanía de su amigo no le incomodaba realmente, tampoco estaba dispuesto a dar un espectáculo. Al cerciorarse de que no había nadie relajó su semblante y lo dejó continuar.

 

Yi se recostó perezosamente sobre la banca y colocó la cabeza sobre su regazo. Esta vez Xi sintió que estaba invadiendo demasiado su espacio, pero nuevamente, no se movió. ¿Hasta dónde era prudente dejar que se acercara? No tenía la menor idea.

 

—Oye, ¿crees que Tian y el pelirrojo tienen algo entre ellos? —preguntó Jian sin tapujos—. Últimamente los he visto pasar mucho tiempo juntos… y además, el mensaje que envió hace rato deja mucho qué pensar.

 

—Sabes cómo es Tian, no le des tanta importancia a lo que diga —respondió con sequedad. Bajó la vista y observó el cabello de Jian Yi. A la luz de la tarde se veía casi blanco. Recordó lo suave que era y se sintió tentado a acariciarlo, pero antes de poner su mano encima, desistió. «¿Qué me pasa últimamente?» Se preguntó mientras frotaba con suavidad las yemas de sus dedos tímidos. De un tiempo para acá las ganas de tocarlo se habían incrementado bastante…

 

Jian se levantó de repente y saludó con alegría a los dos hombres que venían llegando.

 

—¡Ya era hora!, por un momento pensé que realmente estaban... ¿ocu…pados?

 

Su tono de voz cambió por completo en el instante en que notó que ambos traían el cabello mojado y que Mo vestía ropa que, evidentemente, era de Tian.

 

Incluso Xi, que normalmente se mantenía ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los miró con curiosidad. Apretó los labios e intercambió miradas con Jian Yi. Al parecer la duda que tenían ya había sido resuelta.

 

Mo pareció darse cuenta de su reacción y se adelantó rápidamente hacia ellos. —¡Quiten esa cara de idiotas! —exclamó con las mejillas rojas al adivinar lo que estaban pensando—. Este imbécil se lanzó al estanque conmigo. Eso es todo.

 

Yi se acercó a él con los ojos entrecerrados y le dio un suave codazo. —Claro, claro. No necesitas explicarnos nada.

 

El pelirrojo alzó el puño, pero Xi se interpuso entre ellos con el balón de _basket_ en las manos y se lo aventó. —Vamos a jugar —soltó para zanjar el asunto.

 

Los cuatro comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo y a pasarse la pelota. En un pase demasiado alto Xi dejó ir el balón y sin querer golpeó en la cabeza a unos tipos que acababan de llegar.

 

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras estiraba las manos, pidiéndoles la pelota de regreso. Uno de ellos, que tenía una estatura impresionante y cara de pocos amigos, tomó el balón y se acercó hasta Xi con la clara intención de intimidarlo.

 

—¿Qué hacen ustedes jugando aquí? —preguntó mientras los recorría con los ojos de arriba abajo—. Tenía entendido que los empleados no pueden usar las instalaciones.

 

Sus compinches, hombres con el mismo aspecto áspero que él, rieron ante el comentario. Todos ellos vestían cadenas grandes de oro y anillos en cada dedo. Era difícil saber si se trataba de mafiosos reales o simples niños ricos que deseaban parecer más de lo que eran.

 

En dos grandes zancadas Tian se acercó, advirtiendo peligro. Alzó su brazo e hizo que Xi retrocediera un poco.

 

—Mi amigo ya se disculpó, ahora regrésame la pelota —soltó el moreno con un tono de voz serio. El hombre alto soltó una risotada y le entregó el balón con un fuerte empujón.

 

—¿Por qué no juegan contra nosotros? —exclamó divertido. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol—. Tengo ganas de aplastar algunas moscas.

 

Xi miró a Tian y ambos llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso. Lo mejor era ignorar a ese grupo de borrachos y seguir con lo suyo…

 

Pero, sin previo aviso, Jian Yi se abrió paso entre ambos y sin ninguna precaución se plantó frente al hombresote, señalándolo con el dedo índice en forma de amenaza. —¡Ustedes son los que no saben con quién se están metiendo! ¡Vamos a jugar y a humillarlos, puedes estar seguro!

 

Xi se colocó la mano sobre la frente y soltó un pesado suspiro. A veces desearía que su amigo de la infancia aprendiera que hay momentos en los que debería mantener la boca cerrada.

 

 

El partido comenzó. Los cuatro ebrios a los que se enfrentaban eran toscos, pero bastante lentos. Pronto los ágiles chicos empezaron a sacarles ventaja. Uno de los hombres empujó con fuerza a Xi, quien dio un traspié mientras le robaban el balón entre dos. —¡Eso es sucio! —se quejó Jian Yi, pero nadie pareció tomarle importancia. Los jóvenes comenzaban a sacar una buena ventaja y sus oponentes, cada vez más enfurecidos, arremetían con mayor violencia.

 

Cuando la ventaja llegó a más de 20 puntos decidieron que era hora de terminar con el encuentro. Si volvían a encestar, se retirarían del partido. El hombresote tomó el balón y empezó a avanzar con él, acercándose a la canasta. Estaba por tirar cuando la hábil mano de Mo se coló entre sus manazas y le quitó limpiamente el balón. Enfurecido, le dio un empujón tan fuerte que lo lanzó al piso.

 

Xi, que estaba bastante cerca, escuchó un crujido y espantado corrió a auxiliar a su compañero.

 

—Vaya, ¿te lastimé? —rió el ebrio, acercándose a ellos con la clara intención de soltarle un puntapié.

 

Xi iba a hacerle frente, pero Tian se el adelantó y, tomando al hombre de la mandíbula, lo hizo agacharse lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. El hombre empezó a manotear, pero dolor sobre su mandíbula era tan fuerte que soltó un quejido.

 

Tian lo miró directamente a los ojos, intimidante.

 

—Si vuelves a tocar a cualquiera de mis amigos, te mueres.

 

Lo soltó con un empujón y los brabucones retrocedieron, no sin antes soltarles varias amenazas sin fundamento. Tian no dejó de mirarlos fijamente hasta que se perdieron de vista.

 

Mo se puso en pie con algo de trabajo y se tocó el hombro. —¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Jian Yi.

 

—Sí, eso creo —exclamó el pelirrojo e inesperadamente sonrió—. Les dimos una maldita paliza.

 

Los otros tres recuperaron su buen humor y tras hacer algunos comentarios sobre el juego se separaron para irse cada quién a su recámara.

 

Xi sintió el suave brazo de Jian sobre su cuello. —Vamos, tengo muchas ganas de entrar en el agua contigo —dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Xi sintió un leve hormigueo en el estómago al encontrarse con ese par de ojos que lo miraban con devoción. Cada vez se le hacía más complicado pasar el tiempo a solas con Jian Yi…

 

Algo dentro de él, una maraña de emociones libraban una batalla en su interior y le gritaban que las dejara salir.

 

  * • •



 

Mo entró en la habitación y se sobó el hombro con suavidad. Al principio el golpe no le había dolido tanto, pero ahora le costaba bastante alzar el brazo. ¡Cómo se le antojaba meterse en el agua caliente! Eso sin duda le ayudaría a disminuir el terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo.

 

Tian también pensó lo mismo. Se acercó a la orilla del cancel y se deshizo de los zapatos. —Aprovechemos el estanque privado —le dijo a Mo sin voltear a verlo mientras se quitaba la remera, dejando al descubierto su bien formada espalda.

 

El pelirrojo, a sabiendas de que no era visto, observó a su acompañante en completo silencio. Pese a ser delgado Tian tenía un cuerpo envidiable. Mo jamás lo admitiría, pero en verdad admiraba su fortaleza. La manera en que había sometido al imbécil que lo lastimó lo hacía sentir, en cierta forma, protegido. Se rascó la nuca y soltó un suspiro. En parte, depender de alguien lo hacía sentirse humillado.

 

Cuando la confesión de Tian volvió a revolotear por su cabeza, la alejó rápidamente. Ya tenía bastantes problemas con su vida diaria como para preocuparse por estupideces.

 

Intentó quitarse la remera, pero el hombro no se lo permitió. Soltó un suave quejido e intentó de nuevo.

 

Parecía imposible, no podía alzar el brazo sin sentir un inmenso dolor.

 

Tian escuchó sus quejidos y se acercó. —Si te duele mucho deberíamos ir a la enfermería —extendió las manos para asirlo con cuidado, pero Mo se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda mientras continuaba peleando con la prenda que no se podía quitar.

 

—No es para tanto, con el agua quedaré como nuevo —exclamó adolorido.

 

Tian se acercó más y lo tomó del codo con una suavidad tal que Mo sintió que su piel se erizaba de repente. —Si no quieres ir, déjame ayudarte al menos —alzó el brazo de Mo con sumo cuidado y le sacó la remera. He Tian empezó a revisar el brazo herido, tocando levemente los músculos a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no estuviera fisurado o zafado. Mo se dejó hacer, sintiendo suavemente el roce de los dedos sobre su piel.

 

—Parece ser que solo fue el golpe —soltó Tian mientras bajaba lentamente el codo de Mo, sin soltarlo.

 

—¿Cómo sé qué tienes razón? —preguntó el pelirrojo desconfiado. Tian soltó un bufido suave.

 

—He visto a mi hermano hacer esto miles de veces.

 

Mo guardó silencio, recordando la única información que tenía sobre su hermano. Sintió un escalofrío. A pesar de que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber a qué se dedicaba su familia, no se atrevía a preguntar.

 

La mano de Tian que sostenía su codo se escurrió lentamente hasta su cintura. El tacto era cálido e igual de suave que antes. —¿Qué haces? —preguntó Mo. Su voz había sonado como un susurro y eso pareció animar un poco más a Tian, quien colocó la mano libre en su otro costado. Los dedos del moreno se movieron despacio, convirtiendo ese roce en una caricia.

 

No había ruido, ni siquiera el mínimo murmullo. Todo estaba envuelto en un silencio que les permitía escuchar la respiración del otro.

 

Mo bajó la vista, atento a esas manos grandes y cálidas que lo sostenían con firmeza. Observó, nervioso, como empezaron a moverse lentamente hacia adelante, rodeando su abdomen hasta convertirse en un abrazo.

 

El cuerpo de Tian se pegó contra el suyo, estrechándolo con fuerza. Su espalda, que estaba fría, se vio cubierta por la calidez de su acompañante. Era un contacto piel con piel, tan cercano, que estaba seguro de sentir contra la espalda el latido de su acelerado corazón. —Basta… —susurró Mo con una voz tan baja que no estaba seguro de que Tian lo hubiera escuchado. Alzó las manos para deshacerse del abrazo, pero en el último momento sintió que le temblaban.

 

No pudo hacerlo, simplemente no pudo.

 

Colocó sus nerviosas manos sobre los antebrazos de su compañero y cerró los ojos.

 

Ese contacto era tan suave, tan cálido, que por un momento dejó de importarle que fuera un hombre quien lo tenía entre sus brazos.

 

Se sentía tan bien estar así.

 

Tian acercó sus labios al hombro herido y le depositó un casto beso que lo estremeció por completo.

 

Mo no se movió, no dijo nada. Simplemente dejó que el cosquilleo de aquel delicioso contacto se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

 

 

Tal vez Mo se hubiera quedado así más tiempo, pero su conciencia regresó a su cuerpo en el momento en que sintió que algo sospechoso se presionaba contra su trasero.

 

 

—Tian… ¿tienes el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón? —preguntó nervioso.

 

—Sí… —susurró el moreno sin separar los labios de su piel.

 

Mo miró a su alrededor y sintió un tic en el ojo cuando, notó que el móvil estaba sobre la cama.

 

Al entender lo que pasaba, salió del trance y regresó a su estado natural.

 

—¡SUÉLTAME, PERVERTIDO HIJO DE PUTA!

 

Empezó a gritar con fuerza y a pelear para poner distancia entre ambos. Tian lo apretó con más fuerza, dejándole sentir mejor el duro «objeto» contra su trasero.

 

—¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! —volvió a gritar.

 

Tian sonrió levemente al oír sus insultos. —Cálmate, pequeño Mo, solo te estoy abrazando; además, tienes ropa puesta ¿no es así? Malo si intentara hacer algo como esto…

 

Se inclinó un poco sobre Mo y metió los dedos por el resorte del pantalón, con la clara intención de bajárselo.

 

Los gritos de Mo se volvieron tan fuertes que, temiendo que alguien fuera a ver qué mierda sucedía en ese cuarto, mejor lo soltó.

 

—Anda ya, métete al agua —le dijo Tian mientras le frotaba la cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado. Mo seguía gritando y maldiciendo con el rostro enrojecido, pero se detuvo al ver que Tian se colocaba la sudadera, ignorándolo por completo.

 

La curiosidad fue más grande que su enojo. —¿A dónde mierda vas?

 

—Regreso en un momento, solo voy a comprar más cigarros… mientras quítate el resto de la ropa y espérame en el agua.

 

Le guiñó el ojo y salió de la recámara.

 

Mo tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, se asomó y gritó a todo pulmón. —¡No regreses pedazo de mierda! —alzando su dedo medio hacia la nada. Al ver que una señora pasaba a su lado se puso colorado y cerró la puerta con furia.

 

Se dejó caer sobre el piso y cubrió su rostro con una de las manos. _«Basta»_. Soltó mientras apretaba sus labios. _«Tian, ya no te acerques más…»._

 

No estaba seguro de qué mierda sucedía en su interior, pero no podía calmar la ansiedad que su corazón sentía cada vez que lo tenía tan cerca…

 

Y para empeorar las cosas, acababa de notar que ese no era su único problema.

 

También debía lidiar con la tremenda excitación que se le había formado entre las piernas.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios. :D   
> Nos leemos el siguiente miércoles.


	3. Consejo

 

**CONSEJO**

—Capítulo 3—

 

 

Tian acababa de dar vuelta en el pasillo cuando escuchó la última maldición que Mo le dedicó:

 

—¡No regreses pedazo de mierda!

 

Sintió un espasmo en la mejilla y se recargó indeciso contra la pared. Respiró profundo. Una parte de él, sádica y salvaje, le pedía a gritos regresar al cuarto, someter a ese pelirrojo y mostrarle de una buena vez quién manda.

 

Pero por otra parte…

 

Soltó un suspiro.

 

Si realmente deseaba ganarse su afecto debía buscar otra manera de relacionarse con él. Más suave, menos violenta. Tal vez no llevaba mucho de conocerlo, pero si algo había aprendido es que Mo era como un gatito salvaje, un pobre animalillo acostumbrado a que lo trataran con la punta del pie. Ese pelirrojo malagradecido siempre estaba a la defensiva… Pero al menos, por un momento había logrado que bajara la guardia.

 

Recordó la suavidad de la piel que había tocado, el aroma de su cuerpo, el suave temblor de sus indecisiones…

 

 _«Mierda, me puso demasiado caliente»,_ pensó mientras se frotaba la nuca con cierta ansiedad. Francamente no recordaba haberse sentido así por alguien más.

 

Lo primero que le había llamado la atención de ese imbécil era su carácter altanero. Era la persona perfecta para dejar salir su lado sádico. Pero pronto descubrió que había cosas más interesantes en él. Mo era distinto al resto; no buscaba quedar bien para ganarse algún tipo de favor. Jamás le había dado importancia a su dinero ni a su apariencia y simplemente lo trataba igual que al resto.

 

Tal vez peor.

 

Sonrió un momento, divertido con sus propias conclusiones y se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia la tienda del hotel. Necesitaba cigarros, y de forma urgente, pues la única cajetilla que había traído consigo quedó empapada después de aventarse en el estanque.

 

 

Al entrar en la tienda se sorprendió al reconocer el blanco cabello de Jian Yi, quien estaba hincado frente a una de las estanterías. Se asomó curioso para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Jian hablaba solo y al parecer, intentaba decidir entre dos marcas de chocolates finos.

 

 _«Cierto, hoy es san Valentín»_ pensó He. Por un momento lo había olvidado por completo. Se acercó a Jian Yi, colocándose a un paso sin ser visto y se agachó hasta casi tocar su oreja.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en un tono burlón—. Deberías estar disfrutando de tu noche a solas con Zhan.

 

Jian se paró de un salto y lo miró fijamente por unos instantes, como si tardara en reconocerlo. Cuando al fin logró reaccionar sus ojos se llenaron con unos tremendos lagrimones y rompió a llorar, pegando su rostro contra el pecho de su amigo.

 

Tian no se movió, aunque la sensación de humedad en su chamarra no era muy agradable que digamos. —Para con eso —le dijo. Jian alzó la cara con esa mirada de perrito abandonado que le resultaba difícil eludir. Notó que su mejilla izquierda estaba roja, era más que obvio que lo habían golpeado.

 

El moreno soltó un suspiro y entrecerró los ojos. —Adivino, hiciste una estupidez y Xi te pegó un derechazo ¿no es así? —su amigo se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros.

 

—Solo le sugerí un masaje —balbuceó.

 

—¿Masaje? —preguntó Tian sin entender el problema.

 

Jian alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que no había nadie que pudiera escuchar su conversación. Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño menú de servicios que había tomado de la habitación. Tian empezó a leer las opciones sin que nada le pareciera extraño… hasta llegar a la última y se cubrió los labios con una de las manos para evitar que lo viera sonreír.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Un masaje de próstata?

 

Jian le hizo una seña para que se callara y alzó la vista hasta la mujer de edad mayor que atendía la caja. —Le dije que podíamos intentarlo, me subí en él y entonces… me golpeó.

 

Su rostro volvió a entristecerse y Tian le frotó el cabello como consuelo. Pasó a su lado y empezó a caminar entre los anaqueles en busca de la marca de cigarrillos que más le gustaba. —Eres un completo idiota —le dijo sin mirarlo. Jian corrió a ponerse frente a él para evitar que tajara la conversación.

 

—Qué, ¿acaso tú no lo hubieras intentado? —Tian lo miró y ladeó la cabeza.

 

—No de una manera tan estúpida.

 

Tomó la cajetilla que buscaba y se dirigió hacia la caja. Yi continuó hablando detrás de él, quejándose de varias cosas sin que le prestara suficiente atención.

 

—¡Ayúdame! —le pidió de manera enérgica mientras ponía sobre la barra los chocolates que pretendía comprar para que Tian se los pagara—. Tú sabes más del asunto.

 

El moreno cerró los ojos y se tocó la barbilla, pensativo. Después de unos instantes, habló: —Disculpe —le dijo a la señora—. ¿Podría darme también un paquete de condones? Extra lubricados, por favor.

 

El rostro de Jian Yi se puso tan colorado que parecía lanzar humo. Y peor cuando la señora lo miró de reojo con cara de sospecha. —¡Yo no vengo con él, no lo conozco! —gritó mientras salía corriendo sin esperar a que su amigo terminara de pagar.

 

 

Cuando Tian salió a buscarlo lo encontró, cabizbajo, en un sillón del lobby que daba al jardín. Se sentó a su lado y le entregó la bolsita con la compra. —Olvidaste tus cosas —soltó. Jian alzó un momento la vista, tomó la bolsa sin darle mucha importancia y volvió a clavar su atención en el piso.

 

—Imbécil, cómo puedes pedir condones así, como si nada —sus mejillas seguían del color de un tomate. Él apenas si había sido capaz de elegir chocolates.

 

Tian se recargó en el sillón. Abrió el paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno. En cuanto sintió el humo adentrándose en sus pulmones se relajó.

 

—Estás enamorado de un hombre…

 

Jian le colocó la mano sobre la boca pidiéndole que fuera más discreto, pues no estaban solos, pero eso no pareció importarle a Tian, quien de un manazo descubrió de nuevo su boca y prosiguió—. Estás enamorado de un hombre, ¿eso qué tiene de malo? A mí me importa una mierda lo que el resto pueda pensar. Si quiero pasar la noche acompañado es mi asunto y de nadie más.

 

Jian hizo un mohín.

 

—Hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia.

 

—La tengo.

 

Contestó Tian sin ningún tapujo. Su amigo volvió a ponerse colorado y esta vez se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sorprendido por la franqueza de su compañero.

 

—¿Acaso tú y el pelirrojo ya… bueno… ya sabes? —preguntó nervioso.

 

—No.

 

Respondió Tian al instante. Jian Yi lo miró sorprendido al ver que parecía imperturbable. No se dio cuenta que en la última calada el moreno había aspirado de más y tosió con discreción.

 

Jian Yi se frotó las manos. No se sentía muy cómodo hablando con tanta franqueza, pero sabía bien que cualquier tipo de información le ayudaría para aclarar sus propias dudas.

 

—Entonces… ¿piensas intentarlo con él esta noche?

 

Tian soltó el humo con lentitud y lo miró de reojo.

 

—Tu pregunta es bastante estúpida ¿por qué otro motivo compraría condones?

 

Jian Yi volvió a sentir que el rostro se le calentaba y tuvo que mirar hacia otra parte. El tema estaba subiendo demasiado de tono para su gusto.

 

—¿Cómo sabes que no te va a mandar a la mierda?

 

Tian sonrió levemente, imaginándose el rostro encendido y furioso de Mo cuando viera los preservativos.

 

—No lo sé, pero al menos soy más fuerte que él, si intenta golpearme no terminaré con la cara roja como tú…

 

Dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que se había pasado de la raya.

 

Jian Yi bajó la mirada y apretó la orilla del sillón con fuerza. Sus labios se convirtieron en una apretada línea y sus ojos quedaron escondidos en la sombra.

 

—Duele —dijo.

 

Y Tian notó que sus mejillas volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

 

—A veces… siento como si me colocaran algo muy pesado contra el pecho. Intento respirar, pero el aire no parece suficiente. Estar al lado de XiXi es agrio y a la vez tan dulce. Quiero verlo feliz, pero quiero que sea feliz solo conmigo… No puedo más.

 

Tian esperó pacientemente a que siguiera hablando, pero ya no agregó nada. Sacó un segundo cigarrillo, al parecer uno solo no sería suficiente. Alzó la vista y miró el cielo inundado de estrellas.

 

—No hay nada más jodido que estar enamorado —soltó.

 

Jian rio con suavidad al escuchar sus sinceras palabras y respiró profundo, buscando la manera de calmar su sentir. Tian dio otra profunda calada al cigarrillo antes de volver a hablar—. Escúchame bien. Eres un idiota, siempre lo has sido. Tanto que a la gente le cuesta trabajo tomar en serio tus acciones...

 

Jian Yi frunció el ceño. —Linda manera de alentarme —soltó, pero Tian alzó la mano para pedirle que esperara. Todavía no terminaba de hablar.

 

—Pero a pesar de todo eres un buen tipo y estoy seguro de que Zhan lo sabe. —Tian le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de manera afectuosa y lo sacudió levemente para darle ánimos—. Hazle saber que quieres una respuesta, sea un sí o un no, pero que no puedes continuar a la deriva.

 

Jian asintió levemente.

 

—¿Crees… que soy lo suficientemente bueno para él?

 

Tian lo soltó y se puso en pie, dándole la espalda mientras apagaba su cigarro. —Te lo voy a plantear así. Si no hubiera conocido a Mo… estaría loco por ti.

 

Jian soltó una risilla nerviosa y terminó de calmarse.

 

—Bien, seguiré tu consejo —se acercó a él y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro para amenizar el ambiente pesado—. Y dime ¿cuál es tu estrategia?

 

Tian sonrió levemente, la verdad es que no había pensado en ninguna. —No lo sé, supongo que le ofreceré un masaje.

 

Jian Yi no pudo contener la sorpresa al escucharlo decir eso. —¿¡Me llamaste idiota y piensas hacer lo mismo!?

 

Tian empezó a caminar y alzó la mano como gesto de despedida. —Ya te lo dije, la diferencia es que tú eres un idiota. Yo haré que funcione.

 

  * • •



 

Xi caminaba de un lado para el otro de la habitación. Frotó sus nudillos y apretó los dientes. _«No debí reaccionar así»_ pensó. Una vez más había golpeado a Jian Yi, una vez más se había sentido ofuscado por sus bromas, que ahora sabía, escondían mucho de verdad. Algunas veces era tan directo que simplemente lo asustaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía comportarse? Había reaccionado sin pensar.

 

—Ese idiota… —musitó.

 

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la triste sonrisa que esbozó después de soltarle el puñetazo. _Lo siento XiXi fue una broma, no te preocupes, a-ahora vuelvo._ Exclamó su amigo, se había vestido a toda prisa y salió del cuarto. Ya llevaba un buen rato fuera y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo bastante.

 

—No debí dejar que se fuera.

 

Tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama y soltó un bufido. Odiaba lastimarlo, pero más odiaba el hecho de no saber qué hacer con él. A pesar de que conocía los sentimientos de Jian a la perfección no podía decir lo mismo de los propios. Cerró los ojos un momento y se puso una mano sobre el pecho.

 

 _«Lo quiero»,_ pensó. Y su corazón se aceleró de repente.

 

Jian Yi era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, ¡claro que lo quería!, pero no estaba seguro de si era capaz de mirarlo de la misma manera en que lo hacía él.

 

Tocó sus labios con la yema de los dedos, evocando aquel beso torpe y rápido que Jian le había robado. Bajó sus manos hasta el cuello que días después también le besó. Las dos veces percibió la terrible ansiedad de su amigo. Esos besos dejaron entrever un enorme dolor que a él mismo comenzaba a destrozarle el corazón.

 

¿Qué debía hacer?

 

Soltó un bufido. Lo único que sabía era que no podría seguir evadiendo el tema por más tiempo.

 

Golpeó la cama de súbito.

 

—Ya es suficiente, voy a buscarlo —exclamó molesto consigo mismo, se quitó la bata blanca y avanzó hasta su maleta en busca de un par de vaqueros.

 

Fue en ese momento que escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

 

Jian Yi entró, como siempre, con una gran sonrisa. Lo miró un momento y al notar que solo vestía la ropa interior se le subió el color a las mejillas. Xi tomó rápidamente la bata y volvió a colocársela, apenado.

 

—¿Dónde estabas?, iba a salir a buscarte —Jian saltó sobre la cama y le hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado.

 

Xi lo miró con el ceño fruncido al notar que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Era más que obvio que había estado llorando. Se sentó muy cerca  y sin pensárselo mucho lo tomó de la mejilla herida y se la acarició con suavidad.

 

—Jian Yi… lo siento —susurró sinceramente.

 

Su amigo bajó un momento la vista, pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura. —No tienes por qué disculparte, al contrario, no debí pasarme de la raya. Mira, te traje un regalo para hacer las paces.

 

Xi esbozó una leve sonrisa y recibió la bolsa que tenía el sello del hotel.

 

—Pasé un buen rato eligiéndolos, así que espero que te gusten. Feliz día de san Valentín.

 

El castaño abrió la bolsa, pero al asomarse sintió que el vientre se le encogía de súbito. Cerró la bolsa y alzó la vista hacia su amigo, quien solo ladeó la cabeza, contrariado por su reacción.

 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gustaron?

 

Xi no supo qué decir, sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

 

—Vamooooos, abre uno y compártelo conmigo. Tengo muchas ganas de probarlos —canturreó el albino.

 

 —¿Qui-quieres que los abra ahora? —la voz de Xi se turbó. No recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en toda su vida, pero lo que más le sorprendía era la tranquilidad con que Jian Yi le hablaba.

 

 _«¿¡Esto es lo que realmente quiere!?»_ pensó de repente y se volvió a asomar a la bolsa sin atreverse a sacarlos.

 

—Jian Yi… no estoy seguro…

 

—Vamos, ¡no es para tanto! —exclamó su amigo con una sonrisa—. Sé que no soy una chica, pero eso no significa que no pueda regalarte algunos… recuerda que hoy es una fecha especial.

 

Y dicho esto le guiñó el ojo.

 

Xi tragó saliva y volvió a mirar el contenido de la bolsa.

 

Sí.

 

Por Jian Yi haría prácticamente cualquier cosa.

 

Pero esta era una petición demasiado directa.

 

Su amigo de la infancia se cruzó de brazos, desesperado al ver que no obtenía reacción alguna. —Vamos, ¡si no piensas abrir uno, lo haré yo! —metió la mano a la bolsita y extrajo la caja que había dentro.

 

Tragó saliva.

 

Los chocolates que había elegido no estaban por ningún lado.

 

Solo estaba la caja de condones que Tian había comprado.

 

Al entender lo que Xi pensaba se puso tan pálido que el color de su rostro quedó igualado con el de su cabello.

 

 

—Este… no es lo que tú piensas.

 

 

Soltó sin saber qué más decir.

 

En ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se abriera lo tragara por completo.

 

  * • •



 

Mo llevaba un rato dentro del agua caliente. Su hombro parecía estar mejor y la sensación de paz le resultaba de lo más agradable. A su alrededor no había ningún sonido más que el del viento y las cigarras.

 

El único inconveniente parecía ser el efecto de la excitación que todavía tenía entre las piernas.

 

Soltó un suspiro y miró las estrellas. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía tantas. En la ciudad era difícil poder apreciarlas…

 

Se hundió un poco más, dejando que el agua invadiera sus oídos. Estaba tan relajado que sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos empezaron a tomar un nuevo curso.

 

Masajeó con suavidad su hombro herido y no pudo evitar pensar en Tian. ¿Por qué mierda lo había abrazado así? Y lo que era peor ¿por qué coño se lo había permitido? Soltó un chasquido con la boca y bajó la mano por su cuerpo hasta su vientre, simulando la sensación que las manos de ese hombre le hicieron sentir.

 

La excitación de su cuerpo se avivó al instante.

 

_«¡Mierda, así no voy a poder estar en paz!»._

 

Miró hacia la puerta. Preguntándose si Tian volvería pronto o no. Soltó un par de maldiciones al aire. Tal vez no era el sitio más adecuado para hacer lo que pretendía, pero estaba solo y nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

 

Bajó su mano un poco más, hasta tomar su miembro erguido y soltó un suave jadeo. Pegó la cabeza contra las piedras de la orilla y empezó a acariciarse en forma lenta, buscando en su memoria algún recuerdo o escena que pudiera ayudarle.

 

Pensó en algunas revistas que tenía bajo su cama. Revistas que hace bastante no veía. También pensó en las chicas del colegio, en sus pechos, en sus piernas. Nada parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno. Evocó también videos porno que había visto alguna vez, pero la reacción deseada seguía sin aparecer.

 

Entonces, de súbito, recordó los gemidos de la peli que Tian había puesto.

 

 _«Eran dos hombres»,_ se dijo con reticencia, pero una extraña punzada de placer le cruzó el vientre, alentándolo a seguir. Había visto poco, pero recordaba lo suficiente. Uno de ellos penetraba al otro con fuerza, lo hacía gemir contra la almohada mientras masajeaba su miembro... jamás había visto antes un video gay.

 

Tal vez era por lo distinta que esa escena le resultaba que su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de manera favorable.

 

 _«Dos hombres…»,_ pensó. Y la idea de algo nuevo y prohibido subió bastante su libido. Se imaginó la mano de otra persona tocándolo, llevándolo al límite.

 

Estaba tan encendido que dejó que su mente siguiera pensando libre y su mano comenzó a marcar un ritmo cada vez más intenso. Movió sus caderas, apurando el movimiento. La excitación estaba llegando a su clímax, así que apretó los labios para acallar cualquier sonido.

 

Sexo entre hombres, no estaba tan mal…

 

Caricias…

 

Las manos de Tian sobre su cuerpo…

 

Paró de golpe al comprender lo que estaba pensando, pero ya no pudo aguantar y se entregó con una intensidad abrumadora. Ahogó el sonido del orgasmo que se fundió con un grito de incredulidad.

 

 _«¿¿EN QUÉ MIERDA ESTABA PENSANDO??»_ se dijo. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de borrar las estupideces que acababa de evocar.

 

Cubrió su rostro y sintió que un miedo terrible se apoderaba de su ser.

 

El miedo de volver a pensar en He Tian.

 

_«No, no puede ser, no puede volver a pasar»._

Su cuerpo, satisfecho totalmente, empezó a temblar por el golpe de adrenalina. Ya no quería verlo, no podía. No después de haberse hecho una paja pensando en él. La simple idea de imaginar que dormiría a su lado lo hizo entrar en pánico. Tenía que largarse de ese maldito hotel, regresar a su casa y no volver a verlo en su puta vida.

 

_«¿Me gusta… Tian?»_

 

Agitó la cabeza con violencia para quitarse esa terrible conclusión y se levantó de golpe para salir del agua, pero la exaltación y el calor lo hicieron sentirse mareado.

 

Todo se puso negro a su alrededor y de pronto, se desvaneció.

 


	4. Suave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, tal vez no pueda actualizar cada miércoles, pero seguiré haciéndolo seguido. Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios y kudos.

 

 

**SUAVE**

—Capítulo 4—

 

 

Tian sacó la tarjeta para abrir la habitación y se detuvo en el último instante para reflexionar. Miró el contenido de su bolsa de compras. Ahí estaban los chocolates que Jian había elegido envueltos para regalo con un bonito moño y una tarjeta. _«Jian Yi tiene buen gusto»_ , pensó con una sonrisa traviesa. Esos eran unos chocolates bastante finos. Soltó un suspiro pesado y sonrió de lado, imaginándose la sorpresa que su amigo se iba a llevar cuando notara el contenido de su bolsita de compras. _«A él le serán más útiles los condones»_ , pensó. Ya era hora de que ese par se decidiera a avanzar de una vez por todas. Por un momento dudó si debía regresar a comprar algunos para él, pero a decir verdad, dudaba poder utilizarlos esa noche. Se frotó la nuca y clavó la mirada en el techo.

 

—Mo, ¿por qué eres un maldito idiota? —soltó desganado. No podía negar que se moría por estar con él.

 

Soltó un suspiro. Ya lo había besado a la fuerza una vez y la reacción de Mo no había sido nada favorable. Recordó su propia estrategia. Ser lento, ser suave, dejar que él diera el siguiente paso. Tras repetírselo como si de un mantra se tratara se animó finalmente a abrir la puerta.

 

Miró a su alrededor y no lo vio por ninguna parte, así que avanzó hacia las aguas termales.

 

Y cuando lo encontró su rostro se llenó de terror.

 

Mo flotaba boca abajo dentro del estanque. No lo pensó dos veces, y dejando caer todo lo que traía entre las manos se lanzó al agua. Sacó al pelirrojo y le dio unas palmadas en las mejillas.

 

—¡Mo! —gritó desesperado al ver que estaba inconsciente. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo el agua?! No tenía la más remota idea, pero su piel estaba enrojecida por el calor.

 

 _«No, no puede pasarte nada, no por favor… a ti no»_. Tian notó que sus manos temblaban, algo que no le había pasado desde hace mucho. El terror estuvo a punto de dominarlo, así que tuvo que pelear por mantener su temple.

 

—¡Mo, vamos, reacciona! —lo cargó y se lo llevó hasta la cama. Se preparó para practicarle los primeros auxilios, pero para su buena fortuna el chico empezó a toser por sí solo y a soltar unos suaves quejidos.

 

Tian sintió que las piernas se le doblaban y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos. Su propio corazón latía tan rápido que de no ser porque se había sentado a tiempo, él mismo hubiera dado contra el suelo. Después de calmarse se acercó al pelirrojo y le rozó el rostro con suavidad.

 

—Pequeño Mo… —apretó los labios con tensión. El pelirrojo parecía pelear por mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba muy aturdido todavía. Tian corrió al baño, mojó una toalla con agua tibia y se la colocó sobre la frente para ayudarle a bajar la temperatura. Empezó a recorrer el resto de su cuerpo con suavidad, cuidando de no frotarle la piel.

 

Al parecer se encontraba bien.

 

—Imbécil —le dijo sin poder ocultar su preocupación, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad—. Has hecho que me llevara un buen susto.

 

…

 

Lo primero que Mo sintió fue el agradable contacto de la toalla fría. Le costaba enfocar la vista y se moría de sed. Todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas.

 

—¿Qué… pasó? —susurró.

 

—Eso quisiera saber —escuchó como un eco distante.

 

La voz… esa voz era de He Tian. Luchó un poco más con sus ojos hasta que logró hacerlos trabajar adecuadamente. Miró el rostro del moreno que tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Se sentó con dificultad, intentando hacer memoria, pero todo parecía demasiado confuso. Su acompañante le ofreció una botella de agua y se la empinó con prisa. Se recargó en la cabecera de la cama y esperó a que aquel terrible malestar se desvaneciera por completo.

 

Miró como Tian se levantaba de su lado y empezaba a quitarse la ropa que estaba empapada ¿se había lanzado al estanque por él? eso parecía. Estaba tan fuera de sí que no se percató de que lo observaba de forma descarada. Tian lo miró de reojo y le sonrió levemente, sin que esa mirada lo incomodara. Terminó de quitarse la ropa y sin ningún tapujo caminó desnudo por el cuarto hasta tomar de su maleta un bóxer limpio y unos pantalones.

 

—Menos mal que traje ropa extra, de lo contrario tendría que quedarme desnudo ¿eso te molestaría? —le dijo en tono de broma, aunque Mo no fue capaz de procesar nada, pues su mente seguía bastante turbada.

 

Tian tomó ropa que había sobre una silla y se acercó al pelirrojo sin dejar de sonreírle. —Tal vez quieras ponerte algo encima también.

 

Mo tomó los calzoncillos que le ofreció y los miró fijamente, se le hacían conocidos.

 

 _«Ah, son míos»._ Pensó de repente. ¿Qué no eran lo que traía puestos?

 

 

Miró hacia abajo y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

 

 

Pegó un fuerte grito. Y de súbito, todo lo que había pasado antes de su desmayo se le vino a la cabeza. Recordó la molesta erección, la paja que se había hecho… y a la persona a quién se la había dedicado.

 

—¡He Tian! —gritó, y después se cubrió los labios con ambas manos como si temiera decir algo más. Miró a su acompañante y su corazón se aceleró con violencia. El moreno intentó acercarse, pero fue rechazado con un manotazo. —¡No me toques, aléjate! —gritó el pelirrojo. Por un momento se sintió tan alterado que empezó a marearse nuevamente.

 

Tian frunció el ceño sin ocultar su molestia. —¿Qué mierda te pasa?

 

—No te importa, no tiene que ver contigo ¡nada tiene que ver contigo! —gritó el pelirrojo fuera de sí—. ¡No quiero volver a ver tu puta cara, jamás!

 

Le mostró el dedo medio y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí, pero la fuerte mano de Tian lo agarró por la nuca y lo estrelló contra el colchón. —¡Suéltame! —gritó mientras pataleaba sin lograr soltarse.

 

—¡Quédate quieto! —exclamó Tian, perdiendo la paciencia, pero el alterado pelirrojo seguía maldiciendo y peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Tian apretó el puño y le propinó un golpe en el riñón que le quitó las ganas de seguir peleando. Lo liberó finalmente y se hizo ovillo por el dolor. El moreno, bastante frustrado, lo giró para mirarlo a la cara y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él para evitar que se escapara.

 

—¿Me puedes decir qué mierda hice para que te alteres así?

 

Mo desvió la mirada hacia la pared, no tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara. —Tu simple existencia me fastidia —soltó sin pensárselo. Su boca, especialmente en momentos de estrés como ese, acostumbraba moverse más rápido que su cabeza.

 

Tian alzó el puño para volver a soltarle un buen golpe, pero al ver que el pelirrojo se hacía bolita respiró profundo y se controló. Acercó su rostro al de él, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros y lo tomó con fuerza de las mejillas para obligarlo a voltear.

 

—Mírame —le pidió con una voz amenazadora. Mo chasqueó la lengua, pero no obedeció.

 

—¡Mírame! —repitió el moreno encajándole los dedos en la mandíbula.

 

Mo finalmente lo hizo, y al notar que esos ojos tan intimidantes se notaban heridos no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

 

Por primera vez sintió remordimiento. Jamás creyó que fuera capaz de lastimarlo realmente.

 

Y la culpa lo llevó a entender algo más profundo: que no deseaba verlo así.

 

Toda esa confusión que había experimentado antes se disipó completamente.

 

 _«Estoy… jodido»_ pensó. Al fin fue capaz de confirmar la peor de sus sospechas.

 

He Tian le gustaba.

 

Y mucho.

 

Tragó saliva sin saber qué decir, sus ojos seguían mirándolo fijamente, y de pronto sintió ganas de llorar ante la presión que su corazón sentía. Él no quería enamorarse, y menos de un hijo de puta como Tian. Sintió miedo, pero no del moreno, sino de sus propios sentimientos.

 

Tian, al notar lo enrojecido de sus ojos, soltó sus mejillas y retrocedió un poco.

 

—Mo Guan Shan, quiero que seas sincero… —la voz del moreno sonó dolida y a Mo se le encogió el corazón—. ¿Tanto me desprecias?

 

El pelirrojo tragó saliva. ¿Cómo penes de pollo podía explicarle las cosas si tenía un puto nudo en la garganta? No pudo hablar, su cabeza estaba en blanco.

 

Tian pasó de uno de sus ojos a otro, y como si en su mirada pudiera descubrir la respuesta que buscaba lo soltó.

 

—Me rindo.

 

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su equipaje para empezar a guardar sus cosas.

 

—¿A-adonde vas? —Mo finalmente abrió la boca, pero solo pudo soltar esa pregunta.

 

Tian no contestó. Se echó la mochila al hombro y antes de salir tomó la bolsa de la tienda que estaba en el suelo y extrajo los chocolates envueltos para regalo. Los miró un momento, cerciorándose de que no se habían aplastado y los aventó sobre la cama donde Mo seguía mirándolo con incredulidad.

 

—Son chocolates de San Valentín.

 

Dijo con sequedad.

 

Mo miró la caja y sus ojos enrojecieron todavía más. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir? Sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo que apretar las sábanas.

 

—No me gustan las cosas dulces.

 

Se sintió como un idiota, pero ante el mar de emociones que sentía no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pudiera decir.

 

Tian soltó un bufido y abrió la puerta.

 

—No son para ti, imbécil. Solo mira la puta tarjeta.

 

Salió y azotó la puerta con furia.

 

Mo parpadeó un par de veces y tomó el regalo entre sus manos, curioso. Abrió una pequeña tarjeta que acompañaba el paquete y sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al leerla.

 

_Feliz día de San Valentín. Gracias por haber permitido que secuestráramos a su hijo. Es una mujer extraordinaria y Shan tiene suerte de contar con una madre como usted. Me tomé el atrevimiento de darle un presente, espero que sea de su agrado._

_He Tian._

Mo se secó con violencia las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Era un idiota, un completo idiota. Se paró lo más rápido que pudo, se metió el pantalón y salió corriendo. Todavía estaba a tiempo de enmendar sus acciones. Miró por el pasillo, pero estaba vacío, así que a toda prisa pasó frente al _lobby_ temiendo que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Para su buena suerte logró ver que Tian cruzaba apenas la puerta del hotel.

 

No tenía idea de qué hacer realmente, pero se dejó llevar y antes de que Tian abandonara el lugar lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

 

El moreno no volteó por lo que no podía adivinar su reacción, pero al menos logró que dejara de caminar. Mo tomó un poco de aire y finalmente sus labios murmuraron algo que no fue una completa estupidez.

 

—Quédate.

 

Tian se giró lentamente hasta mirarlo a los ojos. Mo tragó saliva, pero esta vez le sostuvo la mirada. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Miró a su alrededor y sintió que su rostro enrojecía al notar la escena que estaba montando. Estaba ahí, medio desnudo en la entrada del hotel, pidiéndole a ese hombre que no se fuera. Chasqueó la lengua molesto, todos los putos mirones podían irse a la mierda.

 

—Regresemos al cuarto, He Tian. Hace frío.

 

Se dio la vuelta y sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima cuando notó que Tian comenzaba a caminar detrás de él en completo silencio.

 

  * • •



 

Tras dar una explicación demasiado confusa de cómo se había hecho con los condones Jian Yi dejó de hablar y pegó su rostro enrojecido contra el colchón. Xi también estaba nervioso y su atención seguía clavada en los preservativos que su amigo acababa de lanzar al suelo.

 

 _«Por un momento pensé que él me lo pediría»_ tragó saliva. Sentía que su alma todavía no terminaba de regresarle al cuerpo. Soltó un pesado suspiro y le dio unas toscas palmadas en la espalda.

 

—Vamos, ya me explicaste todo. Ahora cálmate y vamos a jugar algo. Traje mi consola.

 

Pero su amigo no alzó la cabeza. Parecía que algo lo seguía atormentando. —Jian Yi, ¿qué sucede?

 

Se agachó un poco para mirar su rostro, pero lo tenía bien cubierto con ambas manos. —Anda, levanta la cabeza de una buena vez.

 

—No… —soltó su amigo con la voz turbada. Se veía a leguas que estaba batallando contra algo que no se atrevía a dejar salir.

 

Xi torció la boca sin entender su extraña conducta y se cruzó de brazos. —Dijiste que no volverías a guardarme secretos, habla de una buena vez ¿qué te sucede?

 

—Es solo que… hay algo… que necesito saber…

 

El castaño se recargó sobre él, utilizándolo de almohada y encendió su consola. Estaba dispuesto a esperar pacientemente a que su amigo siguiera hablando, pero al notar que el tiempo pasaba y nada más salía de su boca pausó su juego con pesadez.

 

—Habla ya.

 

Sintió que el cuerpo debajo de él empezaba a temblar, así que dejó a un lado el juego y se recostó a su lado, mirando al techo.

 

—Xi…

 

Exclamó su amigo y el castaño se giró hacia él, intentando adivinar qué podía ser tan malo como para que no se dignara a decirle de una buena vez las cosas. Estiró su mano y le hizo una suave caricia sobre la espalda para darle ánimos.

 

—Aquí estoy, lo sabes bien —agregó.

 

—Xi… un… beso…

 

Musitó Jian Yi de repente y el rostro de Xi se puso pálido. ¿Había escuchado bien? Parpadeó un par de veces y sintió que su corazón se desbocaba por completo.

 

—No… no te entiendo —soltó.

 

Jian Yi apretó los puños y tomando todo el valor que pudo se giró hacia él. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Estiró su mano hasta la mejilla de Xi y le hizo una suave caricia.

 

—Tú… ¿me darías un beso?

 

Xi se quedó petrificado por un rato que le pareció interminable. Jian Yi seguía mirándolo fijamente, el labio inferior le temblaba. Se veía tan tenso como él.

 

Mucho más.

 

Debía aceptar que no le gustaba verlo así, tan vulnerable, tan herido. Amaba sobre todas las cosas la gran sonrisa de su amigo. Quería a ese hombre más que a cualquier otro.

 

Pero aún así, dudaba.

 

Jamás se había fijado en alguien de su mismo sexo, jamás había encontrado atractivo a algún chico. Si bien tenía que admitir que su amigo era de muy buen ver eso era distinto a desearlo.

 

Tras pensárselo mucho y a sabiendas de que debía responder, habló.

 

—No lo sé...

 

Permanecieron un buen rato mirándose a los ojos. Hasta que Jian Yi tomó la mano de Xi y la colocó con suavidad sobre su acelerado corazón. El castaño notó que se humedecía los labios y de súbito entendió lo que estaba a punto de intentar.

 

«No…» pensó al instante, pero se tragó sus propias palabras y se quedó estático. Expectante.

 

Jian se acercó a él un poco más, como si probara su suerte. El corazón que Xi tenía en la palma de su mano parecía a punto de explotar. Si pensaba detenerlo debía ser en ese preciso instante.

 

Sin embargo, no se movió. No pudo.

 

Comprendió que esa era la única forma de entender sus propias emociones.

 

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el aliento de Jian contra su boca y de pronto los suaves labios de su amigo rozaron con una caricia los suyos. Xi sintió un inesperado placer mezclado con adrenalina pura.

 

—Xi… déjame despejar tus dudas.

 

Los suaves labios de Jian se presionaron contra los suyos y su mano se coló hasta su nuca, haciéndole una suave caricia. Xi no se movió, le costó asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Los labios de su amigo empezaron a moverse lentamente sobre los suyos.

 

Sí, eso era un beso.

 

Eran los labios de Yi.

 

Soltó un suspiro cuando descubrió que el cálido contacto no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

 

Al contrario.

 

Parecía no ser suficiente.

 

Separó sus labios y empezó a moverlos torpemente, asombrado al notar que Jian Yi soltaba un suave jadeo de placer. Jamás lo había escuchado hacer un sonido como ese y sintió un espasmo de deseo puro en el vientre. Bajó la mano que tenía sobre el corazón de Jian hasta su estrecha cintura y comenzó a acariciarlo, colando sus dedos nerviosos bajo la remera para sentir la suavidad de su piel. Le sorprendió también lo mucho que disfrutaba tocarlo, sentía un intenso placer al notar que se removía ligeramente por las cosquillas que le causaba con los dedos.

 

Pero lo mejor de todo seguía siendo ese suave beso. Lo más delicioso que había experimentado en toda su vida.

 

Se separaron un instante para mirarse a los ojos. Xi se sentía bastante confundido todavía, pero no podía negar que algo dentro de él se había agitado violentamente.

 

Sonrió.

 

Y acercó sus labios hasta la mejilla de Jian Yi para colocarle un casto beso.

 

Permanecieron así un buen rato, mirándose sin decirse nada. Esperando pacientemente a que sus propios corazones dictaran el siguiente paso.

 

—No sé… qué debemos hacer ahora.

 

Soltó Xi con toda la sinceridad que pudo. Algo había cambiado, sí; pero no era fácil afrontarlo todo de golpe. Era algo que debía asimilar. Paso a paso. Lentamente.

 

Jian Yi parpadeó un par de veces, ese beso lo había encendido demasiado, así que de súbito, se giró para recostarse sobre él.

 

—Podemos follar —soltó con una sonrisa.

 

El rostro de Xi se puso tan rojo que reaccionó por puro instinto. —¡Serás imbécil! —le gritó. Tomó a Jian Yi de la ropa, lo lanzó fuera del cuarto y le aventó la caja de condones antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

 

Y el pobre de Yi, aturdido y caliente, solo atinó a golpear la puerta una y otra vez, lloriqueando para que lo dejara entrar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos pronto, ya tengo el siguiente cap casi terminado.


	5. Menú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta semana fue de doble capítulo. Ahora sí voy al día y espero tener la continuación en la siguiente semana.

**MENÚ**

—Capítulo 5—

 

 

Mo abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró con pasos inseguros. En todo el camino de regreso Tian no le había dicho ni una sola palabra _. «Le debo una disculpa»_ pensó. Después de todo lo que acababa de suceder necesitaba hacerlo. Se mordió nervioso la orilla del labio inferior. Él no era de esas personas que andan por el mundo disculpándose por cualquier estupidez. Esas palabras no fluían tan fácilmente por su boca y ni siquiera tenía la puta idea de cómo empezar. Soltó un pesado suspiro y miró los chocolates que seguían sobre la cama. Si no era capaz de murmurar una maldita disculpa al menos debía agradecerle el detalle para su madre.

 

—Oye…

 

Murmuró sin mirarlo. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil ser amable con él?… cierto, porque He Tian era un gran hijo de puta, por eso.

 

Pese a todo se tragó su enorme orgullo y señaló el regalo.

 

—Estos, a mi madre… van a encantarle.

 

…

 

Listo, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo. Ahora era obligación de He Tian continuar con la conversación.

 

Pero, para su mala suerte, el moreno seguía hundido en un profundo silencio.

 

Mo sintió un escalofrío, como si el aura maligna de Tian se estuviera acrecentando. ¿Por qué no hablaba?, ¿por qué no se movía? Ese idiota seguía al lado de la puerta igual que una jodida estatua. Sin poder esconder más su curiosidad, se giró lentamente para verlo.

 

He Tian tenía las manos en los bolsillos, no había rastro de su sonrisa traviesa, y sus ojos penetrantes y grises, estaban clavados en él.

 

El pelirrojo instintivamente retrocedió un paso. —¿¡Qué tanto me ves!? —exclamó sin poder esconder su voz ansiosa. Tian empezó a caminar hacia él con pasos lentos y decididos sin dejar de mirarlo con ese gesto intimidante que tanto miedo le provocaba.

 

Mo siguió avanzando hacia atrás, hasta que su cuerpo pegó contra una de las paredes. Tian se detuvo a menos de un paso, y soltó un puñetazo contra la misma, a pocos centímetros del rostro del pelirrojo.

 

—Mo Guan Shan, voy a preguntarte algo importante y quiero que seas sincero, o si no…

 

El tozudo pelirrojo tragó saliva, pero nuevamente hizo lo único que sabía hacer cuando sentía miedo. Se irguió lo mejor que pudo y abrió esa gran boca suya. —¿O si no qué?, ¿vas a pegarme? —exclamó, poniéndose a la defensiva.

 

Tian ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa de lo más tétrica. Mo juraría que por un momento aparecieron un par de cuernos sobre su cabeza.

 

—No, pequeño Mo, no pienso golpearte —Tian acercó su mano a la mandíbula del pelirrojo y le hizo una caricia sobre los labios—. Si me desobedeces, te haré cosas que no vas a poder olvidar.

 

Al principio Mo no entendió del todo la amenaza, pero al ver como Tian se pasaba la lengua lascivamente por el labio superior lo comprendió.

 

Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero alcanzó a callarse a tiempo y solo soltó una especie de gemido lastimero.

 

Tian lo miró, complacido.

 

—Ahora que ya entendiste, responde de buena manera. ¿Por qué, si te resulto tan desagradable, decidiste ir a buscarme?

 

Mo se mordió el labio inferior y sintió que el color se le subía a las mejillas. _«Mierda»,_ pensó _._ ¿Qué podía contestarle? _«¡Mierda y más mierda!, ¡jodido el momento en que se me ocurrió salir de este puñetero cuarto y traerlo de vuelta!»._ Sus gritos internos no servían de nada, simplemente no lograba encontrar una respuesta que sonara sincera y no tan insultante.

 

Abrió la boca finalmente, pero la volvió a cerrar.

 

La sonrisa del moreno empezó a desvanecerse, su paciencia tenía un límite y Mo sabía que estaba muy cerca de perder el control, así que tomó valor y habló.

 

—Eres un imbécil…

 

Soltó.

 

Tian sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Respuesta equivocada —y dicho esto colocó su mano en el resorte del pantalón de Mo, tirando hacia abajo.

 

—¡No, espera!, ¡No he terminado de hablar! —gritó en pánico mientras defendía la única prenda que traía encima—. ¡He Tian eres un puto imbécil… pero no te odio!

 

Tian detuvo su ataque un momento, confundido. —Entonces, ¿te gusto?

 

—¡Claro que no!, ¡quién penes dijo eso!, ¡no pongas palabras en mi boca…!

 

Mo siguió soltando palabrotas sin poder evitar que toda su cara se pusiera roja, pero sus gritos se ahogaron cuando Tian le colocó una mano sobre la boca, a la par que lo apretujaba contra la pared. —Guarda silencio de una buena vez —le dijo mientras quitaba su mano y la deslizaba hasta su barbilla, tomándolo con firmeza—. Quédate quieto… muy quieto.

 

El pelirrojo dejó de moverse, dejó de pelear. Todo en él se detuvo. Todo menos su corazón que latía con tanta violencia que parecía estar a punto de estallar.

 

Tian acercó sus labios, lentamente. Mo podía sentir su cálido aliento golpeando su boca. No podía escapar, no se atrevía, así que apretó los ojos y esperó lo que ya le parecía inevitable.

 

 

Pero alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta con tanta insistencia que Tian giró su atención a la misma y Mo aprovechó para deslizarse hacia un costado y escapar.

 

—Sea quien sea voy a matarlo.

 

Exclamó Tian tronándose los nudillos.

 

—Yo abro —soltó Mo como pretexto para correr hasta el otro extremo del cuarto. Tomó la manija, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz bastante conocida.

 

—¡He Tian, ábreme, necesito hablar contigo! —suplicaba Jian Yi desde el otro lado de la puerta. Mo miró al aludido de reojo, quien le dio a entender que no abriera la puerta por ningún motivo—. ¡XiXi me corrió del cuarto y no tengo donde dormir, ábranme!

 

Los golpes a la puerta continuaron y finalmente Mo, desesperado, optó por dejarlo pasar. Jian Yi entró con una sonrisa y se dejó caer sobre una de las camas para ponerse cómodo. —Gracias, ya me estaba cansando. ¿Qué hacían? ¿Quieren ver una peli o algo?

 

He Tian se acercó a él, intimidante. —Largo —le dijo directamente y Jian lo miró con el rostro de perrito abandonado.

 

—Ya te lo dije Xi me echó del cuarto, no tengo a dónde ir.

 

—De seguro se hartó de tenerte cerca —exclamó Mo con saña, pero al mirar el rostro dolido que puso el albino se sintió culpable y cerró la boca.

 

—Hace rato nos besamos, fue algo especial, pero al parecer metí la pata y me lanzó fuera… —soltó Jian Yi, agachando la mirada.

 

Tian no dijo nada, pero Mo sintió que el color se le subía a las mejillas. Él no quería escuchar algo como eso, y menos ahora que tenía tantos problemas en su propia cabeza. —Iré a dar una vuelta… —soltó, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Tian lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó para que tomara asiento al lado de Jian Yi.

 

—Los dos me están colmando la paciencia. Tú, vete de una maldita vez… —le dijo al albino—, y tú —señaló a Mo—, no te vas a mover de aquí hasta que arreglemos nuestros asuntos pendientes ¿quedó claro?

 

Los dos comenzaron a recriminarle a su manera y Tian, con tal de no matarlos, se encerró en el baño un momento. Desde ahí podía escuchar la discusión que sus dos acompañantes habían empezado y un tic atacó su ojo derecho. No era posible que todo le saliera tan mal. Había estado a punto de besar a Mo y la oportunidad se le había escurrido entre los dedos. Respiró profundo y se mojó el rostro. Debía encontrar la manera de arreglar aquel estúpido embrollo.

 

Tras pensárselo un rato salió del baño y tomó su móvil sin que el otro par reparara en él.

 

Escribió un mensaje para Zhan Zheng Xi, claro y conciso:

 

_Jian Yi está en mi recámara y amenaza con quedarse el resto de la noche. O vienes por él… o haré un jodido trío._

 

Cerró el móvil y esperó unos instantes mientras sus acompañantes seguían armando un alboroto.

 

—¡Vamos, pelirrojo!, ¿qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? Hice bien en lanzarme ¿no es así? Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

 

Preguntó Jian Yi mientras agarraba a Mo por el cuello. El pelirrojo, luchaba en vano por zafarse, pero su compañero lo tenía bien agarrado.

 

—¡No me preguntes esas cosas, maldita sea! ¡Me importa una mierda tu vida amorosa!

 

Jian Yi soltó un pesado suspiro sin soltarlo.

 

—Dices eso porque tú sí eres correspondido…

 

El rostro de Mo se puso del mismo color que su cabello, su humor terminó de sobrepasar el límite y empezó a gritar sin pensar en lo que decía. —¡¿Tú qué sabes?! ¡tú no sabes nada! ¡Nadie sabe nada! ¡Si este cara de pene me corresponde es mi puto problema y de nadie más…!

 

El pelirrojo enmudeció en el mismo instante en que entendió lo que acababa de decir y se quedó de piedra. Miró de reojo a Jian Yi, que parecía tan sorprendido como él, y luego a He Tian, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

 

—Yo… quería decir otra cosa.

 

Soltó en un murmullo.

 

Y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación por un rato que le pareció interminable.

 

 

Llamaron a la puerta y Tian abrió. Era Zhan Zheng Xi agitado por lo rápido que había corrido. Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y se metió al cuarto, empujándolo con el hombro.

 

—XiXi ¿viniste por mí? —exclamó Jian Yi sorprendido. Su amigo se acercó a él, lo recorrió discretamente con la mirada para ver que estuviera entero y con un suspiro lo tomó de la muñeca.

 

—Camina, y no preguntes.

 

Antes de salir miró a Tian por última vez. Jian Yi le deseó buenas noches y sin tener idea de cómo se había solucionado su problema, se fue feliz.

 

…

 

Al ver que la puerta se cerraba Mo soltó un bufido. En su cabeza seguía dando vueltas lo que acababa de decir. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Ahora Tian sabía que… bueno… él también sentía algo.

 

Su vientre se contrajo por un golpe de adrenalina, y nervioso, comenzó a masajearse el hombro herido.

 

Tian se acercó hasta donde estaba y el pelirrojo solo atinó a clavar su atención en el suelo. Para su buena suerte pasó de largo hasta la mesita de noche y vio que tomaba una carta del hotel.

 

—Si el hombro te sigue doliendo deberías pedir un masaje, mira hay muchos aquí que te pueden ser de ayuda —le dijo con su tono habitual de voz y le dio el listado para que lo observara. Mo tomó la carta sin mirarlo. He Tian estaba actuando como si nada, tal vez no había escuchado bien lo que había confesado. Se sintió más tranquilo y sin nada mejor qué hacer empezó a leer las opciones: _Masaje estilo chino, masaje Thai, masaje con aceites esenciales…_

 

Dejó la carta a un lado, él no tenía la puta idea de la diferencia que había entre uno y otro, y por los precios que había alcanzado a leer era una verdadera estupidez pagar por algo así.

 

Al ver su poco interés Tian se sentó a su lado, sobresaltándolo. —Y bien, ¿ya elegiste? —preguntó.

 

Mo alzó un momento la vista, pero al encontrarse con ese par de ojos grises volvió a desviar la mirada, acalorado. —No tengo dinero para pagar uno y tampoco me gusta la idea de que algún desconocido me esté toqueteando.

 

El moreno sonrió y Mo divisó por un momento aquel gesto malévolo que hacía cuando planeaba algo desagradable. —¿Qué te parece si te regalo el masaje? Tú sabes, por ser San Valentín.

 

Mo frunció el ceño, podía percibir que algo se traía entre manos. —No quiero nada de tu parte, no soy tu puta novia.

 

Tian soltó un suspiro. —No, no lo eres —sonrió de manera socarrona—, una novia sería linda conmigo y no me hablaría de una manera tan vulgar… Tú eres más como una pequeña mascota molesta que no sabe agradecer los detalles que su dueño le da.

—Jódete —exclamó el pelirrojo. Pensó en muchas más cosas que podía contestarle, pero estaba cansado y ya no tenía muchos ánimos de pelear.

 

Tian le apretó el hombro herido, haciéndole soltar un quejido de dolor. —Anda, deja de ser un maldito tozudo. Quítate la ropa y recuéstate boca abajo. Yo iré a ponerme algo más cómodo también.

 

El moreno se puso en pie, tomó el teléfono de la habitación y se encerró en el baño sin decirle nada más.

 

Mo volvió a tocarse el hombro y chasqueó la lengua. —De acuerdo, tomaré el jodido masaje —tal vez eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco… Realmente lo necesitaba.

 

Se puso en pie y se quitó el pantalón, pero al sentirse demasiado descubierto, buscó su bóxer y se lo volvió a colocar. _«Supongo que no tengo que quitarme toda la ropa»,_ pensó. Tomó una toalla y se recostó sobre la cama, cubriéndose la cadera con ella. _«¿Así estaré bien?»,_ pensó mientras se acomodaba una y otra vez la toalla a diferente altura. Nunca había recibido un masaje, no tenía idea de qué hacer o hasta donde era normal que lo tocaran. Había visto masajes en el porno, eso sí. Y por un momento se imaginó a una sexy mujer llenándolo de aceite.

 

Suspiró al darse cuenta que esa imagen, que tiempo atrás podría haberlo encendido bastante, ahora no le causaba nada en particular.

 

_«Debo estar mal»._ Soltó malhumorado.

 

Llamaron a la puerta y Tian salió del baño para atender. Mo lo vio pasar rápido, pero pudo observar con suficiente detalle que estaba cubierto por una bata blanca entreabierta que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo y su ropa interior. _«Se ve jodidamente bien»,_ pensó el pelirrojo mientras hundía el rostro contra el colchón. Ya no tenía caso negar que le gustaba bastante. Escuchó la voz de una chica, y pensando en que se podía tratar de la masajista no se tomó la molestia de mirar.

 

—¿Listo? —preguntó He Tian y Mo asintió.

 

—Que ya empiece, me estoy aburriendo.

 

—De acuerdo —exclamó el moreno y el corazón de Mo dio un vuelco cuando sintió que se colocaba sobre él. Quiso incorporarse, pero la mano de Tian lo tomó del cuello para impedírselo.

 

—¿¡Qué haces?, ¿dónde está la masajista!? —exclamó—, ¡bájate de mí!

 

—¿Cuál masajista? —soltó Tian confundido sin aflojar su mano—. ¿Te refieres a la chica que llamó a la puerta? Ordené algunos aceites al spa y me los entregaron, eso es todo. Relájate y empecemos.

 

—¡No recuerdo haber accedido a que tú me des el masaje! —bramó el pelirrojo. Su acompañante se sentó completamente sobre él y se acercó a su nuca.

 

—Lo estoy haciendo como un servicio gratuito. Además, quiero hacer un trato contigo. Voy a enseñarte como se da un buen masaje; y luego, tú podrás darme uno a mí ¿qué te parece?

 

—En tus sueños —soltó el pelirrojo sin dejar de removerse intranquilo.

 

Tian sonrió. —Si accedes a darme un masaje te pagaré el precio correspondiente.

 

Mo dejó de pelear y miró de reojo el menú que tenía cerca de su rostro. _«¿Tanto dinero?»,_ pensó por un momento. Así no parecía ser tan mala idea.

 

—¿Qué dices entonces, pequeño Mo? ¿puedo empezar de una vez?

 

Mo soltó un pesado suspiro. No deseaba seguir peleando, no tenía ánimos para hacerlo. Ese había sido un día agotador y la idea de un poco de plata extra no le parecía tan mal.

 

—Si me tocas en algún lugar indebido, te mataré.

 

—Sí, sí… —soltó Tian mientras untaba sus manos con el aceite—. Entonces, ¿cuál masaje quieres que te enseñe? —preguntó.

 

—El que sea, me da igual.

 

Tian sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero para su buena fortuna Mo no pudo verlo.

 

Las cálidas manos de Tian se posaron sobre el hombro herido, y comenzaron a masajearlo con firmeza, subiendo y bajando su tacto suave desde el cuello hasta el codo. —Tienes que recorrer los músculos, estirándolos sin lastimar, de esta manera —le susurró.

 

Mo no contestó, solo cerró los ojos, disfrutando el resbaloso contacto y el aroma del aceite que no le resultaba tan desagradable.

 

Tras un rato de dedicarse al hombro, las manos se extendieron por su espalda. Mo soltó el aire de sus pulmones lentamente al sentir unos placenteros escalofríos. No se había imaginado que algo así podía sentirse tan bien. Escondió el rostro contra el colchón mientras los dedos ágiles recorrían todos sus músculos entumecidos.

 

—Primero te daré un masaje general, y luego el especial ¿te parece? —susurró el moreno.

 

Mo, que por fin comenzaba a sentirse relajado soltó una especie de gruñido como respuesta. Tian era bueno en lo que hacía. Era jodidamente bueno. La verdad era que le daba igual el tipo de masaje que le diera.

 

Lo único que realmente le importaba era seguir disfrutando de esas cálidas manos.

 

Sintió una punzada de placer en el bajo vientre cuando reflexionó sus propios pensamientos. Comenzaba a resignarse, a aceptar de una maldita vez que ese hombre le gustaba bastante… aunque eso no significaba que pudiera ejercer algún tipo de control sobre él. No pensaba permitirlo.

 

Tian lo asió de la cintura con ambas manos, masajeándole los huesos de la cadera, erizándole la piel. Esos dedos se encajaban en su piel, pero no le causaban dolor alguno, solo placer.

 

—Voy a seguir con la parte inferior de tu cuerpo.

 

Mo separó los labios, pero no dijo nada. Todo se sentía tan bien que no tenía objeción en que continuara. Tian tomó uno de sus pies y reanudó el masaje.

 

—Se dice que en las plantas de los pies hay puntos de presión que afectan el cuerpo entero… —comentó el moreno como si se tratara de un gran conocedor. Mo no escuchó una mierda de su explicación, estaba tan ensimismado que nada más le parecía importante. Las manos subieron por sus tobillos, por sus largas piernas y empezaron a masajear sus muslos cada vez más arriba. Mo estaba tan relajado que nada de eso le pareció extraño…

 

Hasta que una de esas manos le apretó el trasero con fuerza.

 

—¡Oye qué… —exclamó de repente, pero fue interrumpido por el moreno, quien le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

 

—Relájate. Ya solo falta el servicio especial.

 

La mano que tenía sujeto su trasero volvió a moverse, masajeándolo con la misma destreza que había tocado el resto de su cuerpo, bajó a su muslo y volvió a subir, esta vez por debajo del bóxer.

 

Mo se quedó tenso un momento ¿Así eran todos los masajes realmente? Miró de reojo a Tian, su rostro inexpresivo parecía no tener malas intenciones.

 

—Para ya —le dijo.

 

—Ya casi terminamos, déjame quitarte lo que te queda de ropa para poder tocarte mejor.

 

El rostro de Mo enrojeció al sentir que Tian tiraba de su bóxer hacia abajo y su bajo vientre sintió un espasmo de inmenso placer. —No, ya detente. Es suficiente —a pesar de lo claras que habían sonado sus palabras, sus manos no fueron capaces de detener las intenciones de Tian, quien jaló de su prenda con fuerza, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

 

—Pequeño Mo, voy a comenzar con el servicio especial…

 

Los dedos volvieron a encajarse en su cintura y descendieron por su trasero a placer, estrujándolo con fuerza. Mo clavó el rostro contra el colchón con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Debía detenerlo? Empezaba a sospechar que algo estaba fuera de lugar…

 

Y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando uno de los traviesos dedos de Tian se coló entre sus muslos para acariciarlo con más “profundidad”.

 

Se giró de súbito, cubriendo su retaguardia y pegó un grito.

 

—¡NO ME TOQUES ASÍ, MALDITO PERVERTIDO, SABÍA QUE NO PODÍAS TRAMAR NADA BUENO!

 

Soltó una patada, misma que fue detenida con facilidad; luego, soltó un puñetazo.

 

—No entiendo por qué te molestas, no he hecho nada malo —exclamó Tian, esquivando sus ataques como si nada. Tomó entre sus manos el menú con los tipos de masajes y le señaló una de las opciones—. Tú me diste permiso de hacerte el que fuera ¿no sé por qué te enfadas tanto?

 

El pelirrojo le arrebató el menú, y desconfiado, leyó la parte que le había señalado: —Masaje de… prós…tata.

 

Miró a Tian quien le sonrió con un gesto dulce e inocente, claramente fingido. —Anda, recuéstate y vamos a terminar con el masaje.

 

Y Mo, que ya temblaba por la ira y la tremenda vergüenza, se le fue encima, golpeándolo furiosamente con el menú.

 

 


	6. Beso

 

**BESO**

—Capítulo 6—

 

Mo golpeaba una y otra vez a He Tian con el menú de masajes. En ese momento no le importaba que estuviera desnudo o que la víctima de su furia se cubriera el rostro sin dejar de sonreír. Lo único que deseaba era dejar salir sus propias frustraciones. Odiaba a ese imbécil, odiaba que pudiera manipularlo con tanta facilidad; odiaba sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo entero; odiaba también sus malditas manos que tan bien lo hacían sentir…

 

Pero lo que más odiaba eran los sentimientos que había despertado en él.

 

Soltó un par de golpes más y finalmente bajó el menú, agotado. Su rostro estaba enrojecido por el esfuerzo y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, víctima de la furia y la excitación que en ese momento sentía. —Te odio —bufó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

 

Tras cerciorarse de que el ataque había llegado a su final, Tian se descubrió el rostro y lo contempló por un momento, embelesado. Tomó asiento, rodeando la cintura del pelirrojo con uno de sus brazos para evitar que se alejara y esbozó una sensual sonrisa de lado. —Tú no me odias, de hecho empiezo a sospechar que es todo lo contrario. La tensión que Mo sentía se remarcó en su semblante y chasqueó la lengua al ver que su acompañante se mordía el labio inferior, provocándolo. —Admítelo, pequeño Mo, quieres hacer cosas conmigo.

 

El vientre del pelirrojo se contrajo de repente. —En tus putos sueños —respondió al instante. Pese a eso, no se atrevió a moverse.

 

Tian le hizo una suave caricia sobre la espalda y se acercó un poco más, hasta su clavícula, depositándole un suave beso. —¿Te gusta? —preguntó directamente.

 

Mo sintió su cálido aliento contra la piel, que se le erizó al instante. —No —respondió con sequedad. Su gran boca se seguía negando, pero su cuerpo parecía estar en contra de sus propios pensamientos y sin darse cuenta ladeó ligeramente el cuello para permitirle subir despacio hasta su oreja, donde le colocó un segundo beso.

 

—Si me dejas, puedo hacerte sentir realmente bien.

 

Esas simples palabras lo encendieron completamente.

 

—Suéltame... —contestó el pelirrojo mientras lo empujaba sin muchos ánimos. Debía detenerlo, debía golpearlo y salir de ahí a toda prisa…

 

Pero no podía negarse que deseaba continuar.

 

Tian lo tomó de la cadera con ambas manos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, dejándole sentir la dura erección que tenía entre las piernas. El pulso de Mo se aceleró a tal grado que empezó a temblar. Los ojos de Tian bajaron por la extensión de su cuerpo desnudo y sonrió, complacido con lo que veía.

 

—Creo que “pequeño Mo” ya no es un buen apodo —bromeó.

 

Hasta ese momento el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que él también estaba visiblemente excitado; tanto, que su miembro le latía dolorosamente. El miedo se apoderó de él y quiso decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero el moreno volvió a pegarlo contra su cuerpo, apretujando su hombría entre los dos, y convirtió sus palabras en un sonoro jadeo de placer que no pudo acallar.

 

Mo apretó los labios con furia, completamente avergonzado. Alzó su puño con la clara intención de golpearlo; sin embargo, se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro, tembloroso.

 

Tian le depositó un suave beso sobre los nudillos y cerró los ojos.

 

—Si es lo que quieres de verdad, hazlo. No voy a detenerte.

 

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes hasta sentir que se hacía daño. Estaba al límite. Su cerebro le gritaba que huyera, que no permitiera que ese hombre derrumbara la barrera que había puesto alrededor de su corazón…

 

Pero su cuerpo, ávido de sentirlo, le pedía a gritos que aumentara el contacto entre los dos.

 

Jamás se había sentido así en toda su puta vida. Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de tocar a alguien, de sentir a alguien. Tomó a su acompañante por el cabello y tiró de él hacia atrás con fuerza. El moreno alzó el mentón sin soltar una sola queja y se pasó la lengua por el labio superior en una mueca sugerente y obscena.

 

Mo no podía más, y soltó lo que tenía guardado en el pecho.

 

—Deja de jugar con lo que siento...

 

Tian soltó un suspiro y alzó una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro con suavidad. Mo sintió que sus ojos ardían y tragó saliva en un intento vano de desbaratar el terrible nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

 

—Escúchame —le pidió Tian con un susurro de voz—. Esto no es un juego, ¿qué acaso no ves? Haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras… estoy loco por ti.

 

Mo apretó los labios y se enjugó una lágrima con violencia. Estaba cansado de pelear contra todo el mundo. Contra sí mismo. Sonrió con tristeza, sabiendo a la perfección que su batalla estaba completamente perdida y clavó su dolida mirada en ese par de ojos grises que no dejaban de contemplarlo.

 

—¿Qué esperas? —musitó Tian—. Deja de pensar… y hazme lo que quieras.

 

Mo chasqueó la lengua con falsa molestia, recuperando su temple. Miró hacia el estanque, y luego, volvió a mirar a su acompañante.

 

Respiró profundo y se acercó, lentamente, dudoso.

 

Harto de todo, cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios contra los de Tian, temblando de miedo. Se sentía torpe y los nervios lo carcomían por completo, pero cuando sintió que los labios del moreno se separaban para abrirle paso se dejó llevar y acercó su lengua, imitando el beso que había recibido la primera vez.

 

El miedo comenzó a disiparse, abriendo paso a un intenso placer, una sensación de libertad que no había sentido jamás. Mo soltó el cabello de Tian del que todavía tiraba con fuerza y pasó ambos brazos por sus hombros, estrechándolo. Ese beso se sentía tan increíble, tan perfecto, que su cuerpo entero le pedía más. Sus manos inexpertas, empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del moreno, sintiendo sus hombros, sus marcados brazos y su bien formada espalda.

 

Todo se sentía tan bien.

 

Todo era jodidamente perfecto.

 

Tian dejó que le marcara el ritmo, saboreándolo, dejando que su lengua se adentrara hasta el fondo. Estrechó a Mo por la cintura y empezó a menearlo con suavidad, aumentando la fricción entre ambos cuerpos.

 

Lo tenía, finalmente podía sentirlo.

 

La boca de Tian se separó de la del pelirrojo para bajar por su barbilla y la extensión de su garganta, mordiéndolo con suavidad. Siguió descendiendo hasta la mitad de su pecho y de un impulso lo tumbó contra la cama y se colocó sobre él.

 

Siguió bajando por su abdomen, lentamente, con esas mordidas tan suaves que a Mo le causaban cosquillas. El pelirrojo se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, no quería que mirara lo avergonzado que estaba. —Oye… no bajes tanto… —le dijo al sentir una mordida sobre el hueso de su cadera y sus nervios se incrementaron bastante.

 

De pronto, un fuerte jadeo se escapó de su boca. La mano de Tian había tomado su miembro, apretándolo. Mo se descubrió el rostro solo para darse cuenta de que la lengua de Tian se acercaba malévolamente a su hombría, y antes de poder decirle nada, sintió un delicioso lengüetazo por toda la extensión del mismo. Mo volvió a cubrirse el rostro y arqueó con suavidad la espalda a la par que ahogaba con sus brazos otro fuerte jadeo.

 

No había sentido algo tan bueno en toda su vida.

 

Tian se metió el miembro hasta el fondo y comenzó a succionarlo sin piedad. Mo lo tomó del cabello y volvió a jalar de él con fuerza. —Para… —susurró mientras empujaba su cadera, contradiciéndose, pidiendo más. Eso se sentía tan jodidamente bien que no pudo evitar las ganas de mirarlo y al hacerlo su cuerpo se contrajo con un inmenso placer.

 

Tenía a Tian a su merced y esa idea lo enloqueció por completo.

 

Cerró los ojos, le empujó la cabeza sin ninguna consideración y se entregó en su boca, jadeando fuerte, sin tapujo alguno.

 

Sonrió y de la nada, soltó una suave risa con la que terminó de liberar todas sus tensiones. No recordaba la última vez que había reído, pero se sentía tan liberado que dejó que su voz lo demostrara.

 

—Esto… se sintió jodidamente bien… —susurró.

 

Tian se acercó hasta su rostro y le hizo una suave caricia.

 

«Me gusta mucho», pensó el pelirrojo, contemplándolo. A la mierda si se trataba de un hombre. Podía decir que era él, y solo él quien le llamaba la atención así. Vaya que se sentía bien estar con él.

 

Pero la magia del momento se rompió cuando pudo notar que tenía intenciones de volver besarlo.

 

Le colocó una mano sobre rostro y lo obligó a retroceder.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Tian sin poder esconder la ansiedad en su voz. El pobre moreno estaba al límite y ya no podía contenerse por más tiempo.

 

—Estás imbécil si piensas que voy a dejar que me beses después de habérmela chupado.

 

Tian sintió que un tic nervioso atacaba a su ojo derecho y parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo. —Mo… —soltó bastante cabreado—, no me vengas con idioteces en este momento.

 

El pelirrojo lo empujó con fuerza y se deslizó hacia atrás sin esconder un gesto de asco. —Si quieres continuar vete a lavar la puta boca, y si no lo haces, puedes irte a la mierda.

 

Tian apretó los puños. En ese momento las ganas de golpearlo se volvieron casi tan fuertes como las ganas de follárselo. Respiró profundo y tras pensárselo con cuidado esbozó una sonrisa bastante forzada.

 

—Vuelvo en un momento.

 

Mo se encogió de hombros con cierto miedo, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión. Ya había hecho bastante con compartir su saliva, pero de eso a besarlo con quién sabe qué dentro de la boca, ni pensarlo.

 

 

Tian se puso en pie y caminó hasta el baño, azotando la puerta tras él. Se mojó el rostro y tomó su maldito cepillo de dientes. _«Te voy a hacer pagar, pedazo de imbécil»._ Pensó mientras tallaba con violencia cada rincón de su cavidad. Se enjuagó rápidamente y se dispuso a salir cuando comprendió algo de suma importancia.

 

Cubrió su rostro y ahogó un intenso grito de desesperación.

 

—No tengo condones.

 

Si Mo se había puesto tan testarudo por un simple beso no quería ni imaginarse su reacción al decirle que pensaba hacérselo sin un maldito condón.

 

Soltó un suspiro. Tal vez si se daba prisa podría encontrar la boutique abierta.

 

Al salir del baño miró cómo el pelirrojo se tensaba por completo, al igual que lo haría un suricato, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa comparativa. Se tomó un momento para admirarlo, nervioso, expectante, y hasta cierto punto, ingenuo. Mo era capaz de encenderlo con suma facilidad. _«Vale la pena»,_ concluyó mientras su cabeza divagaba sobre todas las cosas que deseaba probar con él. Se acercó y lo tomó de la barbilla con la intensión de besarlo suavemente, pero el tozudo pelirrojo retrocedió entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

 

—¿Seguro que te lavaste bien?

 

Tian suspiró lento y profundo. _«Lo vale, verás que lo vale»,_ se repitió para no perder el control. —Sí, lo hice —susurró sobre sus labios para que pudiera percibir el aroma del dentífrico y como inesperada recompensa la mano de Mo lo tomó de la nuca y lo jaló hacia él, colocándole un beso torpe pero tan delicioso que al moreno le costó demasiado separarse de él.

 

—Tengo que ir a comprar algo rápido, espérame así, ¿quieres? —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

 

—¿En serio? ¿No puedes ir mañana? —Tian negó con la cabeza y le frotó el cabello.

 

—Los necesitamos para este momento —y se acercó a su mejilla para susúrrale bajito—, al menos que quieras sentirme sin ningún tipo de protección.

 

Pudo ver como el pelirrojo se erizaba de repente y retrocedía con cara de espanto —¡De ninguna manera, imbécil! ¡No sé cómo mierda acostumbras a hacer las cosas, pero ve de una puñetera vez a comprar lo que haga falta!

 

Tian esbozó una sonrisa, ya se esperaba esa reacción. Se vistió a toda prisa y aún con la erección bastante marcada salió corriendo hacia la tienda.

 

Cuando llegó se detuvo en seco. No podía creer su puta suerte. De la puerta colgaba un letrero rojo con la peor palabra que podía existir:

 

CERRADO

 

Se dio un golpe sobre la frente. _«¡Ahora dónde voy a conseguir un maldito condón!»_. Estaba a nada de que su mal humor estallara por completo.

 

—Lo tengo —exclamó de pronto y aceleró el paso. No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

 

  * • •



 

Jian Yi salió del baño con su pijama puesta. Miró hacia una de las camas y sonrió al ver a Xi, quien jugaba con su consola. _«Qué guapo es»_ , soltó mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta para admirarlo con detenimiento. Aunque todavía estaba algo cabreado con él, las cosas parecían estar en paz. Se acercó hasta su lado y se metió debajo de las sábanas.

 

—¿Qué estás jugando esta vez? Déjame ver.

 

Acercó bastante su rostro y Xi soltó un sonido de molestia. —No te acerques tanto, vas a hacer que pierda la concentración.

 

Jian Yi sonrió de manera pícara y le sopló suavecito sobre el cuello, haciéndolo estremecer. —¡Basta! —se quejó Xi, pero ya era tarde. En la pantalla apareció un gran _Game over_ y molesto le dio un suave golpe a su amigo con el aparato.

 

—Lo siento —ronroneó Jian Yi, acercándose más, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal. Zhan lo miró un momento a los ojos y después desvió la vista. Jian pudo percibir que se ponía colorado.

 

—Creo que es hora de dormir —soltó el castaño—. ¿Vas a tomar esta cama?

 

—Dormiré donde tú duermas —soltó Jian con una enorme sonrisa—. Pero antes ¿no deberías darme un beso de las buenas noches?

 

Xi se hizo para atrás, nervioso, y Jian lo acorraló contra la cabecera, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él. —Realmente quiero volver a besarte, aunque sea un poquito.

 

 

Pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta con insistencia y Xi aprovechó para ponerle un fuerte empujón.

 

—Déjate de juegos y anda a ver quién es a esta hora.

 

Jian Yi obedeció de mala gana, ¿por qué lo trataba tan mal?, soltó un suspiro y al poner la mano en la manija de la puerta se detuvo un momento. _«Mmm, creo que tengo un déjà vu»,_ pensó sin darle mucha importancia.

 

Al abrir se sorprendió de encontrarse con el rostro enfurecido de He Tian, quien parecía estar de humor para asesinar a alguien.

 

Pensó seriamente en cerrarle la puerta, pero el moreno metió el pie, adivinando sus intenciones.

 

Jian frunció el ceño, molesto. —Eres bastante desconsiderado ¿sabes? —miró a Xi y temiendo que pudiera escuchar más de la cuenta se acercó a la puerta y habló bajito—. Estaba a punto de hacer mi movida…

 

Tian lo tomó de las mejillas y se las apretó con fuerza.

—Dame los condones.

 

Exigió.

 

Jian Yi se soltó de su agarre y volvió a susurrar lo más bajo posible. —¿Estás loco? ¡Tú me los regalaste, no pienso devolvértelos!

 

El aura maligna de Tian pareció incrementarse y Jian Yi juraría que por un momento el pasillo se oscureció.

 

—Los necesito, ahora.

 

El albino abrió la boca para protestar, pero sintió tanto miedo que decidió ceder. —Está bien, está bien. Espera un momento —le dijo con las manos en alto como gesto conciliador.

 

Resignado se dirigió hacia su maleta y empezó a hurgar entre sus pertenencias, mirándolo de vez en vez con cara de pocos amigos. —Quieres darte prisa —exclamó Tian cada vez más tenso.

 

Jian Yi sacó uno de sus calcetines y se acercó a él. —Toma, están adentro.

 

El moreno parpadeó un par de veces, intentando controlar su mal humor.

 

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Jian Yi— es un calcetín limpio. Los metí ahí para esconderlos, ya sabes, por si mi madre los llega a ver.

 

Tian agarró el calcetín, extrajo rápidamente los tres sobres y le aventó la prenda a la cara. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

 

Jian Yi se quedó mirando, extrañado; pero sin darle mucha importancia decidió regresar a la cama.

 

—¿Por qué seguías guardando esos condones? —le preguntó Xi, cruzándose de brazos.

 

Jian sonrió con un gesto de inocencia. —Por si estabas de mejor humor.

 

Una enorme vena se dibujó en la sien de Zhan, pero logró controlarse justo antes de soltarle un golpe. En vez de eso se metió bajo las cobijas, furioso y apagó la luz de la lámpara contigua.

 

—Duérmete de una buena vez —exclamó con la voz de pocos amigos.

 

Jian Yi soltó un pesado suspiro al saber que había vuelto a cabrearlo. Se metió tímidamente al otro lado y se hizo ovillo, dándole la espalda.

 

Tocó sus labios con la yema de los dedos. Por un momento había pensado que el beso entre ambos cambiaría las cosas, pero al parecer no sería así. Sintió un hueco en el pecho, doloroso como ningún otro y se encogió todavía más, sintiendo un frío inexplicable.

 

Estaba tan ensimismado que no notó cuando Zhan se giró boca arriba, y tampoco cuando, de manera nerviosa, tomó la decisión de acercarse poco a poco a él.

 

Jian se sintió completamente sorprendido cuando las manos de su amigo lo rodearon cariñosamente por la cintura, pegándolo contra su cuerpo. Era una sensación tan cálida, tan dulce, que su corazón se desbocó por completo y apretó los labios para no soltar un sonido lastimero.

 

El corazón de Jian Yi dio un fuerte vuelco. De un momento a otro todo parecía haberse convertido en el mejor de los sueños. Buscó con sus dedos tímidos la mano de Xi y la entrelazó con la de él. Al ver que no pensaba retirarla, sonrió conmovido.

 

—Buenas noches, XiXi.

 

Le dijo con una voz suave que no ocultaba su felicidad.

 

—Buenas noches… Yi.

 

Contestó con un susurro mientras le colocaba un suave beso en la nuca, robándole el corazón.

 

  * • •



 

Tian regresó finalmente al cuarto y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta para recobrar la compostura. Se acicaló el cabello, se paró derecho y entró con decisión.

 

Pero al ver a Mo ahogó un grito de inmensa frustración.

 

El pelirrojo, cansado por el día tan ajetreado, se había quedado profundamente dormido entre las sábanas, desnudo y abrazado a una de las almohadas.

 

Tian se acercó y le picó la mejilla con suavidad. —Mo, despierta, Mo —no hubo reacción. Le pellizcó con un poco más de fuerza, pero solo consiguió que el chico balbuceara algo incomprensible y se girara hacia el otro lado.

 

El moreno se hincó a su lado y tomó la otra almohada para pegarla contra su propia cara. Ahogó un par de maldiciones mientras la golpeaba con furia y cuando terminó de desahogarse respiró profundo.

 

—Tengo la peor de las suertes —soltó sin ocultar su mal semblante. Ladeó los ojos y clavó su entera atención en su acompañante. Por un momento pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de follárselo dormido, pero al verlo ahí, tan sereno, descartó por completo la idea de hacerle algún tipo de daño.

 

Suspiró, le acarició el cabello y sonrió. Ese gatito salvaje se veía tan dulce cuando dormía.

 

—Descansa, _Don’t close Mountain_ , que mañana no podrás librarte de mí.

 

 


	7. Canto

**CANTO**

—Capítulo 7—

 

 

 

Mo fue el primero en despertar. Abrazó con fuerza el objeto que rodeaba celosamente y se desperezó poco a poco. La cama en la que se encontraba era de lo más cómoda y no podía negar que había dormido bastante bien. Abrió los ojos y se aventó hacia atrás al notar que no estaba abrazando una almohada como solía hacer en su casa, sino que se trataba de He Tian, quien seguía profundamente dormido.

 

_«¿A qué hora llegó?, ¿qué hora es?»._ Se levantó sobre los antebrazos, adormilado y lo miró fijamente bajo la luz de la ventana. Tian tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos y su respiración era lenta. Se acercó un poco más, curioso, y sintió un espasmo en la mejilla ¿Cómo mierda podía ese hijo de puta verse tan inocente? No tenía la menor idea, pero estaba seguro de que cualquiera que lo viera así pensaría que se trataba de un jodido ángel.

 

El rostro se le puso colorado al pensar en la noche anterior. _«Me quedé dormido»,_ recordó abrumado. Soltó un suspiro y tomó asiento. _«Tal vez fue mejor así»,_ pensó. No era que estuviera arrepentido de lo que hicieron, pero mientras esperaba el regreso de Tian había sentido tal ansiedad que estuvo a nada de vomitar. Lo mejor que pudo pasarle fue quedarse dormido. Ni siquiera sintió cuando su acompañante se metió en la cama... y menos recordaba haberse aferrado a él de manera tan vergonzosa.

 

_«¿Qué pensará ahora de mí?»._ Se pasó las manos sobre el rostro, encajando sus dedos en las mejillas y lo invadió una oleada de vergüenza. Estaba seguro de que He Tian había notado su poquísima experiencia en esa clase de asuntos.

 

Y es que, para su gran pesar, no sabía una mierda sobre el sexo.

 

Jamás había besado a nadie antes que a Tian. No había tocado el cuerpo de nadie más, y a decir verdad, ni siquiera había abrazado a alguien que no fueran sus padres. Qué humillante sonaba todo eso.

 

Se rascó la cabeza con molestia. ¿Cómo debía tratarlo de ahora en adelante? Ese cara de pene no le había dicho nada. ¿Qué eran?, ¿una maldita pareja?, ¿amigos con derecho? ¿¡Y si al muy cabrón se le ocurría decir algo en el cole!?

 

Ahogó un grito desesperado contra sus manos.

 

¡A la mierda con todo!

 

Su estómago gruñó con fuerza y lo rodeó con ambos brazos.

 

Se estaba muriendo de hambre.

 

Recordó que no habían cenado. Miró a Tian y llegó a la rápida conclusión de que debía despertarlo ya. No estaba dispuesto a saltarse otra comida.

 

Se hincó frente a él y susurró bajito su nombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió colocarle unas fuertes palmadas sobre el rostro.

 

—Tian… Hey, He Tian, despierta de una puñetera vez, tengo hambre.

 

El moreno se removió molesto y tomó asiento de repente con cara de pocos amigos. Odiaba que lo despertaran y más de una manera tan tosca.

 

—¿Qué mierda sucede?

 

Exclamó con una voz funesta. Parecía algo desorientado y Mo se arrepintió al instante de lo que acababa de hacer. Tian lo miró fijamente, como si le costara concentrarse y esbozó una sonrisa bastante forzada.

 

—¿Acaso no podías despertarme de una manera más amable?

 

Mo se cruzó de brazos. —No —soltó tajante—. Me muero de hambre.

 

Tian lo tomó de las mejillas y se las apretó. Sacó la punta de su lengua y se la pasó sobre los labios, presionando levemente para que lo dejara entrar. El pelirrojo se estremeció por completo y tensó todo su cuerpo sin atreverse a abrir la boca. —Relájate —le susurró el moreno, presionando sus apretados labios. Mo seguía tenso, pero finalmente le cedió espacio y dejó a esa posesiva lengua adentrarse a placer.

 

Después de unos instantes He Tian se separó y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

 

—La próxima vez quiero que me despiertes así ¿de acuerdo?

 

Mo no respondió, solo desvió su atención hacia la nada. Cuando sintió que su acompañante se acercaba nuevamente lo frenó en seco. —Vamos a desayunar, ya luego tendremos tiempo para otras cosas.

 

Pero Tian no parecía estar de acuerdo y se colocó sobre él para besarle el cuello con ansiedad. —¡Detente imbécil, no es el momento para calentarte! —soltó el pelirrojo, empujándolo.

 

Y entonces el estómago de He Tian rugió también, tan fuerte, que no hubo duda de lo que debían hacer.

 

—De acuerdo… comamos algo —soltó desganado y se rodó hacia un lado.

 

Mo estaba por salir de la cama, pero recordó que estaba desnudo, así que tomó la almohada y la usó para taparse. Tian lo observó fijamente y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

 

—Deja de verme así, me molesta —exclamó el pelirrojo, acalorado. El moreno se mordió la orilla del labio inferior sin obedecer a su petición.

 

—Mo, en verdad me sorprendes ¿en serio te sigue dando pena que te vea después de lo que hicimos en la noche?

 

El rostro del aludido se encendió tanto que parecía estar a punto de soltar humo. —¡Claro que me da pena! ¡Me miras como si quisieras freírme y servirme en un puto plato! Estoy seguro de que si alguien te mirara igual también te pondrías nervioso.

 

Tian se retiró las sábanas y le mostró su cuerpo entero. Hasta ese momento el pelirrojo notó que su acompañante tampoco traía ropa. —Anda, mírame todo lo que quieras y hazme sentir avergonzado.

 

—¡Eres un maldito pervertido! —exclamó Mo, furibundo.

 

Tian cerró los ojos un momento y ladeó la cabeza como si se tratara de una simple obviedad. —Y eso que no sabes lo que hice mientras estabas dormido.

 

Mo explotó en una sarta de malas palabras y le aventó la almohada con violencia. Tomó su ropa y corrió al baño para vestirse allá. Tian soltó una suave risa, complacido por haberlo hecho enojar así. Solo Mo podía ponerlo de tan buen humor. Clavó la vista en el techo sin dejar de sonreír en forma malévola y se acomodó el cabello.

 

La verdad es que sí se había portado un poco mal mientras el pelirrojo dormía.

 

Al notar que no habría poder humano que despertara a Mo decidió que lo mejor sería desfogarse solo. Se quitó la ropa y se recostó a su lado, muy cerca. No lo tocó, pero sí descubrió su cuerpo para contemplarlo a placer mientras se hacía una buena paja, entregándose muy cerca de su trasero…

 

Y lo mejor es que había tomado algunas fotos para recordar el momento.

 

Jamás se lo diría, claro está. Estaba seguro de que sería hombre muerto si Mo se llegaba a enterar.

 

Su móvil sonó y lo tomó.

 

—Otra vez Jian Yi —soltó con pesadez. Lo mejor era salirse de ese maldito chat lo antes posible. Estaba por darle borrar cuando el mensaje que mandó acaparó su atención.

 

_Hay una cafetería cerca de la piscina y dicen que habrá amenidades. ¿Por qué no desayunamos juntos?_

_¿O es que necesitan más tiempo a solas?_

 

( ಠ ◡ ಠ )

 

Tian soltó un suspiro. Pensó en Mo y en su problema con los restaurantes. Lo mejor era buscar una excusa nuevamente. No deseaba hacerlo pasar por un mal rato. Empezó a teclear una respuesta, pero se detuvo cuando notó que el pelirrojo también estaba escribiendo.

 

_¡Deja de escribir estupideces o voy a meterte el móvil por el culo!_

_… Nos vemos en 15._

 

He Tian parpadeó un par de veces, curioso por su respuesta. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta del baño. —¿Estás seguro de querer ir? —preguntó directamente. La puerta se abrió y Mo lo miró directo a la cara.

 

—Es una maldita cafetería, no va a pasarme nada.

 

Pasó a su lado y tomó sus zapatos para terminar de arreglarse sin decir nada más.

 

Tian ladeó el rostro. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no se atrevía. Lo mejor era dejar que Mo decidiera cuánto contarle. Estaba dispuesto a esperar para conocerlo, no tenía prisa. Se acercó por su espalda y lo abrazó con suavidad.

 

—Si necesitas algo, sabes que aquí me tienes —le depositó un casto beso bajo la oreja y lo soltó.

 

—Deja de tontear y apúrate —exclamó el pelirrojo—. No quiero darle más motivos al imbécil de Jian Yi para seguir jodiendo.

 

Tras unos instantes se giró a ver a Tian, quien obedientemente ya se estaba colocando la ropa. Mo esbozó una leve sonrisa, no pensaba decírselo, pero en verdad se sentía agradecido de tenerlo cerca.

 

 

Minutos después llegaron al área de la alberca y tomaron asiento bajo una gran sombrilla. Agradecieron la sombra, pues el sol brillaba con intensidad. Jian Yi y Zhan Zheng Xi no tardaron en alcanzarlos. Pidieron el menú y empezaron a elegir algo para comer.

 

En la mesa de al lado escucharon unas suaves risillas. Mo, curioso, se asomó por arriba de la carta y notó a un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban entre sí, mirando hacia su mesa. Frunció el ceño y volvió a esconderse detrás de la carta.

 

—Ese chico es muy guapo.

 

Escuchó que decía una de ellas. Volvió a asomarse y las miró con un gesto de pocos amigos, aunque de nada le sirvió, pues todas miraban a Tian.

 

—¿Qué diablos tienes que vuelves locas a las chicas? —preguntó Jian Yi a su amigo, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

 

El moreno miró de reojo a Mo y lo rodeó por los hombros en un abrazo. —¿Quieres que les diga que estamos saliendo? —le susurró con voz melosa y Mo le colocó un fuerte pisotón por debajo de la mesa sin responder a su pregunta.

 

Ordenaron todo lo que quisieron y el desayuno se tornó de lo más ameno. Incluso el pelirrojo, a quien le costaba soltarse. Sonrió de vez en vez con algún divertido comentario de los otros tres.

 

Su charla se interrumpió cuando notaron que una mujer subía a una tarima y hablaba a través de un micrófono. —Hola a todos, espero que estén disfrutando de su estancia en nuestro hotel, ¡estamos aquí para ayudarles a pasar un buen rato!

 

Se oyeron aplausos y algunos vítores. Mo le dio un último trago a su refresco sin prestar demasiada atención.

 

La mujer siguió hablando: —En este momento dará inicio nuestro famoso show de talentos. Y esta vez, por ser San Valentín, tenemos un premio especial para el ganador…

 

—¿Qué clase de perdedores se apuntan? —cuchicheó Jian Yi y Mo sonrió levemente con su comentario.

 

Unos asistentes subieron a la tarima con una caja sorpresa. La mujer destapó el premio y más de un presente soltó una expresión de asombro. Se trataba de una hermosa guitarra Gibson, y no era cualquier modelo, era un modelo de colección, no había duda sobre ello. —¿Y bien, quién se anima?

 

Los ojos de Mo se clavaron por primera vez en el escenario. Esa guitarra era hermosa, era la que había deseado toda su vida. Apretó los puños y se puso de pie en un brinco.

 

—¡Yo! —gritó.

 

Sus tres acompañantes lo miraron con un gesto de completa incredulidad.

 

—Oye, pelirrojo, ¿entendiste la dinámica, verdad? —preguntó Zhan—, debes mostrar algún talento.

 

El rostro de Mo se puso del color de su cabello. —¡Cállate idiota, claro que entendí!

 

Se escucharon aplausos entre el público y Mo fue alentado a subir junto con otras personas al escenario. Por un momento se arrepintió. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero al pasar cerca de la guitarra tomó valor. En verdad valía la pena.

 

—No te preocupes, pelirrojo, ¡nosotros te apoyaremos! —exclamó Jian Yi con un fuerte grito, avergonzándolo todavía más. No se atrevió a mirarlos, si lo hacía estaba seguro de que saldría corriendo de ahí.

 

 

Tian no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que se perdió detrás del escenario. ¿Por qué tan de repente había tomado la decisión de participar? No recordaba haber visto alguna vez ese fuego en los ojos de Mo. Se sintió tenso y la expectación empezó a revolotearle en el estómago con fuerza.

 

—¿Qué se supone que hará? —soltó Xi de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

 

—Tal vez unos malabares —respondió Jian Yi divertido, y se pidieron un par de bebidas para esperar el show.

 

…

 

Los participantes comenzaron a desfilar. Algunos contaron chistes, otros cantaron o bailaron y otro más, que hizo a Jian Yi soltar una carcajada, tomó un par de bolos y empezó a hacer malabares.

 

La gente estaba divertida, muchos lanzaban vítores y otros más abucheaban a algunos participantes que en definitiva no tenían nada qué hacer ahí. Tian, muerto de curiosidad, le mandó un mensaje al pelirrojo.

 

_¿Qué piensas hacer?_

 

La respuesta le llegó bastante rápido.

 

_Solo pon atención, idiota._

 

Soltó un suspiro y se tensó por completo cuando escuchó que anunciaban su nombre. Recordó al grupo de chicas que estaban detrás de él y se giró hacia ellas. —El hombre que está a punto de aparecer es muy especial para mí, me encantaría que pudiéramos contar con su apoyo —les dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo con coquetería. Las jóvenes chillaron encantadas y Tian regresó su entera atención al escenario.

 

—Eso es comprar votos —susurró Xi, pero eso no pareció incomodarle en lo absoluto.

 

El telón se abrió y Mo hizo su esperada aparición.

 

Estaba sentado sobre un banco alto con una guitarra acústica entre las manos y un micrófono. Tian colocó los codos sobre la mesa y recargó su rostro sobre las manos sin poder esconder su curiosidad. «No sabía que tocaba la guitarra», pensó. «Este hombre está lleno de sorpresas».

 

…

 

Mo miró a su alrededor, nervioso. El corazón parecía estar a punto de salirse de su pecho. Por un momento se sintió incapaz de tocar. Hace tanto que no lo hacía. Cerró los ojos y pensó un momento en su padre, quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

 

Suspiró profundo.

 

Su inglés no era el mejor ni el más claro, pero su voz era realmente buena, al igual que la forma en que sus manos tímidas manejaban con maestría las cuerdas. Por un momento todo desapareció a su alrededor. No fue capaz de escuchar nada más que el sonido de los primeros acordes.

 

Siguió con la letra.

 

Lento.

 

Suave.

 

Declamando cada frase como si fuera suya.

 

_I'm not strong enough to stay away,  
Can't run from you, I just run back to you._

_Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame…*_

Al instante en que inició, pensó en He Tian y una sonrisa leve se dibujó sobre sus labios. La letra era simplemente perfecta. _«Sí, esta maldita canción es para él»._

_You look in my eyes I'm stripped of my pride_

_And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to it's knees…_

 

Él no era muy bueno para las palabras, por lo que la música le ayudaba a liberarse. Tomó más confianza. Sus notas sonaban cada vez mejor y el coro abandonó su garganta en forma melodiosa y bien entonada.

 

_And it's killin' me when you're away_  
I wanna leave and I wanna stay  
I'm so confused, so hard to choose  
Between the pleasure and the pain…

 

Cuando la canción bajó su ritmo se atrevió finalmente a abrir los ojos. Empezó a buscar a Tian entre la gente. Esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado y las siguientes palabras se las dijo solo a él.

_I'm not strong enough to stay away, what can I do?  
I would die without you…_

 

Se sintió complacido al notar que Tian lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Esa era su cara de sorpresa? Vaya que sí. Y esa conclusión lo hizo seguir con más ganas, cantando solo para él.

…

 

Tian reconoció al instante la canción y dejó de respirar cuando escuchó su voz.

 

Esa voz…

 

Mo siempre gritaba o murmuraba, así que pocas veces lo había escuchado tan bien.

 

Estaba encantado.

 

Por un momento se olvidó de todo y su entera atención se clavó en Mo, en lo sensual de sus gestos, en la determinación que mostraba. Su rostro denotaba placer y Tian pudo imaginarse que así lucía cuando disfrutaba realmente de algo. Lo vio abrir lentamente sus ojos, buscarlo, y sonreírle de lado con una coquetería que jamás le había visto.

 

Estaba atónito.

 

Y se puso nervioso.

 

Supo por la mirada de Mo que el resto de las palabras iban dedicadas solo a él.

 

_There's nothing I can do._  
My heart is chained to you.  
And I can't get free.  
Look what this love's done to me…

 

Tian no volvió a respirar con normalidad hasta que la canción llegó a su fin.

 

 

La gente aplaudió con fuerza. Había sido una gran interpretación. Pasaron a todos los participantes a la tarima y el público empezó a votar por ellos.

 

Y como era de esperarse ganó el menos indicado.

 

Un mocoso, que no había hecho la gran cosa pero que parecía venir con bastantes conocidos que aplaudían con todas sus fuerzas, le arrebató la victoria a Mo.

 

El pelirrojo agachó la cabeza en cuanto indicaron al ganador y no pudo esconder su fuerte desagrado. Le entregaron como premio de compensación dos noches gratis con todo pagado. Mo estuvo a punto de rechazar el maldito regalo, pero luego pensó en que podía venderlo; o bien, traer a su madre y lo aceptó de mala gana.

 

Sintió que sus ánimos llegaban al piso. La vida era malditamente injusta, como siempre. Bajó de la tarima y sin voltear a ver a sus amigos se fue directo al cuarto.

 

Había hecho el ridículo para nada.

 

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos la tarjeta. —¿¡Dónde mierda la dejé!? —masculló.

 

Escuchó unos pasos que se detuvieron cerca de él. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró a Tian que respiraba agitado por haber corrido a toda prisa.

 

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que sostenía algo entre las manos.

 

—Es la Gibson… ¿qué haces con ella?

 

Soltó sin saber qué más decirle.

 

Tian no respondió a su pregunta. Eliminó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó con devoción absoluta, pegándolo contra la puerta. Mo pensó en apartarlo, pero ese beso se sentía tan jodidamente delicioso que no se atrevió.

 

—Abre la puerta… —jadeó Tian sobre sus labios—. Ya no puedo esperar más.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme. No puedo escapar de ti, solo corro de vuelta. Como una polilla me hundo entre tu flama. / Me miras a los ojos. Estoy despojado de mi orgullo y mi alma se rinde, y haces que mi corazón se hinque. / Y me mata cuando no estas, y quiero irme y quiero quedarme, y estoy muy confundido. Es difícil elegir entre el placer y el dolor. / No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme, ¿que puedo hacer? Moriría sin ti. / No hay nada que pueda hacer. Mi corazón está atado a ti y no puedo liberarme. Mira lo que este amor me ha hecho. 
> 
> [Extracto de Not Strong Enough de Apocalyptica]


	8. Feliz

**TIMIDEZ**

—Capítulo 8—

 

En cuanto cerraron la puerta Tian dejó a un lado la guitarra y empezó a caminar hacia Mo con paso decidido mientras se sacaba la remera de un tirón. El pelirrojo retrocedió lentamente. Había algo en los ojos del moreno que le hizo pensar en un dóberman a punto de atacar.

 

—¿Qué te traes? —preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Tian lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, dejándole sentir la dura excitación que tenía entre las piernas. Apresó su boca con un beso demandante tan intenso que Mo arqueó la espalda y perdió el equilibrio. Fue arrastrado entre los brazos de su acompañante hasta aterrizar en la cama. Tian se colocó sobre él y se relamió los labios con lujuria. Tomó el pantalón de Mo junto a su ropa interior y tiró hasta sacarle las prendas.

 

—¡Oye, ¿por qué tanta prisa?! —gritó el pelirrojo con el rostro encendido, tirando de su remera para cubrir un poco su desnudez. Su corazón latía desesperado y por un instante sintió pánico; más cuando notó que su acompañante se quitaba el resto de la ropa sin dejar de mirarlo con la misma intensidad. Mo no pudo evitar clavar su entera atención en el miembro del moreno y tragó saliva. _«_ _¿Este hijo de puta quiere meterme la pija completa?, ¡ni de coña!»_ , pensó, y presintiendo que no se sentiría nada agradable, retrocedió sobre la cama hasta que su espalda pegó contra la cabecera.

 

Tian, desnudo, siguió avanzando hacia él hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro. Metió su mano por debajo de la remera del pelirrojo y empezó a subir para acariciarle los pectorales. Le sacó la prenda sin ningún cuidado y continuó acariciándole el abdomen y los muslos mientras su boca le mordía el cuello.

 

Mo estaba petrificado, respirando con dificultad al sentir esas manos calientes recorriéndolo a placer. Cuando Tian intentó tomar su miembro finalmente reaccionó y se cubrió con ambas manos como si de eso dependiera su vida.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el moreno. Tiró de sus brazos, pero no logró hacerlo ceder—. Mo, coopera un poco ¿quieres? —volvió a insistir sin ningún resultado, así que se hincó frente a él y soltó un pesado bufido mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

 

—¿Quieres que paremos? —exclamó desganado.

 

Mo parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces antes de contestar. —¿Paremos? —exclamó de repente y dejó salir su nerviosismo a través de las palabras—, ¡si yo no he hecho nada, imbécil, tú eres el único que parece un puto pulpo!, ¡no dejas de tocarme por todas partes!... así… ¡Así no puedo ni pensar!

 

Estaba tan colorado que a Tian le resultó de lo más adorable y en vez de molestarse esbozó una sonrisa de lado. Se acercó y le depositó un beso sobre la orilla de la oreja.

 

—Dame tu mano —le susurró mientras buscaba tomarlo de la muñeca. Esta vez Mo le permitió hacerse con ella, aunque no pudo acallar una exclamación de sorpresa al notar que Tian la colocaba sobre su propio miembro, apretándola con suavidad.

 

—Siente como me tienes.

 

Movió la mano de Mo, mostrándole el ritmo con el que deseaba ser tocado. El pelirrojo tragó saliva y sintió que su mano tímida temblaba ligeramente. Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de tocar a otro hombre y ahora tenía el enorme pene de Tian entre sus dedos.

 

Oyó un suave jadeo por parte del moreno y eso pareció animarlo un poco. —Continúa así… —susurró He Tian, complacido, apresó su boca y comenzó a tocarlo de una manera similar. Los nervios de Mo parecieron apaciguarse al sentir ese delicioso contacto. Tian era salvaje, posesivo, pero a la vez tan excitante que la mente le quedaba en blanco cada vez que su lengua traviesa empujaba para hacerse espacio.

 

Besaba realmente bien.

 

Empezaron a llevarse mutuamente, masturbándose cada vez más rápido, más intenso. Mo sintió que su cuerpo estaba acercándose al límite y deshizo el beso para poder respirar. Tian mordió su cuello y aceleró el ritmo de su mano, pero al sentir que Mo se preparaba para terminar dejó de tocarlo.

 

—¡¿Qué-qué mierda haces?! —exclamó con frustración, Tian le sonrió divertido y de un tirón lo recostó sobre la cama, colocándose encima.

 

—Todavía no acabes, pequeño Mo, apenas viene lo mejor. —Tian estiró sus manos hasta la cómoda donde había guardado los condones, tomó uno y lo abrió cuidadosamente con los dientes.

 

—¿Quieres ponérmelo tú? —ronroneó de manera sensual.

 

Mo se cubrió el rostro con los antebrazos. —¡No digas idioteces! —exclamó. Apretó los labios. Sentía tantas cosas que le era difícil pensar en más de tres palabras. Estaba excitado, nervioso; y a la vez, molesto al notar que ese imbécil se expresaba con una total tranquilidad. ¿De qué estaba hecho? ¿de piedra? Él moría por los nervios mientras que para Tian parecía un puto juego.

 

Escuchó que el moreno buscaba algo más en el cajón y asomó uno de sus ojos para observar lo que pasaba. Vio que extraía la botella de aceite con la que le había dado un masaje y se humedecía los dedos.

 

—Mo, déjame ver tu rostro —le pidió Tian.

 

—Ni de coña —exclamó de mala manera. Sintió que el moreno le tomaba las piernas y se las flexionaba con brusquedad. _«Va a entrar»,_ pensó de repente y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

 

Sin embargo, lo que se adentró en él no fue el miembro de Tian. Mo volvió a descubrir sus ojos un momento para observar lo que sucedía. Tian le había metido uno de sus dedos. No resultaba doloroso, pero sí incómodo.

 

—No me gusta, sácalo —exclamó al instante.

 

Tian no prestó la menor atención a sus palabras, por el contrario. Tomó su miembro y comenzó a acariciárselo con suavidad mientras le introducía un segundo dedo.  Empezó a moverlos, simulando una estocada, separándolos levemente para aumentar el espacio.

 

Esta vez Mo sintió que la molestia empeoraba. Aquello no se sentía bien ¡A quién mierda podía gustarle esa sensación!

 

—¡Basta! —exclamó—, tú y tus dedos se pueden ir a la… ¡Ahhh!

 

Jadeó tan duro que él mismo se sorprendió. Descubrió su rostro y no pudo evitar mirar a Tian, quien le regaló una sensual sonrisa.

 

—Vaya, parece que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal como dices —se burló el moreno y volvió a repetir su último movimiento. Esta vez Mo alcanzó a cerrar los labios para evitar que aquel sonido se volviera a repetir. Su rostro seguía cubierto, pero sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse por la incómoda posición. Tian continuó así, llevándolo al límite, masturbándolo a la par que sus dedos tocaban una y otra vez su punto más sensible. Finalmente lo hizo entregarse tan fuerte que su cuerpo entero se retorció en un espasmo de placer.

 

Mo bajó los brazos y respiró profundamente en un intento de bajar el ritmo de su respiración. Eso se había sentido jodidamente bien. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pues Tian se recostó sobre su satisfecho cuerpo y se preparó para entrar.

 

—Es-espera —susurró cuando notó que sus piernas ya estaban en el aire y la punta del miembro de Tian apretaba con suavidad su esfínter.

 

—Ya esperé demasiado —respondió el moreno. Le tomó ambos brazos y se los colocó sobre la cabeza. Mo forcejeó, pero fue en vano. Tian lo tenía bien agarrado. —No voy a dejar que te escondas nuevamente. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando me meta hasta el fondo.

 

Y dicho esto lo penetró con fuerza.

 

Mo soltó un jadeo y entrecerró los ojos. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su corazón latía como poseso. Tian no se perdió detalle de su expresión. Empezó a moverse y no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos hasta que no pudo aguantarse las ganas de comérselo a besos.

 

 

El pelirrojo sentía las embestidas duras, salvajes. Su cuerpo entero se sacudía con cada movimiento del hombre que tenía dentro. Cuando finalmente liberó sus brazos, rodeó los hombros de Tian buscando un punto de apoyo y encogió un poco más las piernas para permitir que se adentrara con mayor facilidad.

 

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Tian con una voz deseosa.

 

—Jódete —respondió el pelirrojo sin poder esconder el inmenso placer que sentía.

 

Tian lo tomó como un sí y aumentó el ritmo, más adentro, más profundo. Llevaba tanto deseando hacérselo que en este momento podía sentir que todo era perfecto.

 

Mo sintió que su cuerpo despertaba y la presión de su miembro contra el abdomen de Tian amenazaba con llevarlo al orgasmo nuevamente. Le encajó los dedos en la espalda y cerró los ojos para sentir al máximo.

 

El cuerpo de Tian se tensó de pronto y Mo pudo notar que ya había terminado. Se dejó caer sobre el pelirrojo, recuperando la respiración. Mo se quedó muy quieto un momento sin saber qué decir. Su mente comenzó a comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo y simplemente apretó a Tian contra él sin decir una sola palabra.

 

Tras estar un momento abrazados Tian se levantó y se retiró el preservativo. Volvió a besar a Mo y notó que éste seguía encendido.

 

—¿Quieres más?  —preguntó con una sonrisa y Mo le empujó el rostro sin atreverse a contestar—. Vamos, no puedes negar que lo disfrutaste.

 

Mo se sentó sobre la cama, dándole la espalda sin poder esconder la vergüenza. Claro que quería más, todavía sentía las ganas al máximo, pero no iba a decírselo por nada.

 

Tian lo rodeó por la cintura y lo pegó contra su cuerpo, besándole la nuca, paseando sus labios por los hombros.

 

—Pequeño Mo, necesito tu ayuda. Apuesto a que eres capaz de ponerme duro de nuevo en poco tiempo.

 

Mo sintió un espasmo en el vientre, se moría por continuar. —¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó sin pensárselo mucho. Tian lo giró para mirarlo de frente y le sonrió.

 

—Mételo a tu boca.

 

Mo no pudo esconder una mueca de sorpresa mezclada con asco. —¡No, de ninguna manera! ¡Y menos después de lo que me acabas de hacer!

 

—Pero fue con condón, así que estoy limpio —puntualizó el moreno y recibió un duro almohadazo—. Vamos, pequeño Mo, no seas así —insistía mientras su acompañante lo seguía golpeando. Al ver que no planeaba detenerse le quitó el “arma” y lo tomó de los antebrazos con firmeza. —Solo inténtalo ¿quieres? Y prometo que te haré sentir bastante bien después de eso.

 

Tian le empujó la cabeza hacia abajo, indicándole el camino, pero Mo se resistió lo más que pudo. —¡Si lo acercas a mi boca te lo arrancaré con los dientes! —amenazó. Su entera atención se clavó en el descansado miembro que tenía a poca distancia y siguió peleando.

 

Tian lo soltó y bufó con una tristeza fingida.

 

—Eso no es justo, pequeño Mo. Yo lo hice por ti, y de hecho te recibí en mi boca sin una sola queja ¿así es como me pagas?

 

Mo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —¡Tsk!, usaré la mano y es mi última oferta.

 

Tian ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera analizando su propuesta. —Me temo que no será suficiente—. Se recostó sobre la cama y se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza. —Pero bueno, si ya no quieres seguir podemos dejarlo así. ¿Qué te parece? Puedes tocarte tú solo y terminar.

 

Mo sintió un tic en su ojo. ¿En verdad lo iba a dejar a la mitad? Estaba demasiado excitado y su cabeza parecía estar a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

 

—Eres un hijo de puta —soltó.

 

—Lo sé, pero aún así te gusto —contestó el moreno con total cinismo.

 

Mo se vio tentado a tomar la almohada, ponérsela sobre el rostro y apretar, pero al final solo soltó un pesado suspiro. _«¿Qué tan mal sabrá?»_ pensó mirándolo fijamente. A decir verdad se había sentido increíble cuando Tian se lo había chupado. ¿Realmente era una mala persona por no querer pagarle con las mismas atenciones?

 

—¿En serio no tienes otra maldita opción? —masculló entre dientes.

 

Tian cerró los ojos y sonrió de manera socarrona. —Prende la tele y pon la peli que no me dejaste ver ayer.

 

Mo apretó los dientes y se tragó de mala gana las cosas que en ese momento quiso gritarle. Por nada del mundo volvería a ver esa jodida película; así que, con cierta resignación y el orgullo herido, finalmente decidió.

 

—Maldita sea, lo voy a intentar, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si te atreves a empujarme la cabeza o hacerme algo raro te morderé.

 

Tian abrió uno de sus ojos con asombro, por un momento se había resignado realmente a que nada más sucediera, así que de buena gana se levantó, expectante.

 

Mo se colocó entre sus piernas, temblando. Primero se acomodó sobre los codos, luego se recostó, pero ninguna postura le parecía muy cómoda que digamos. —¡Ayúdame, quieres! —le gritó nervioso. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama para facilitarle las cosas.

 

El pelirrojo se hincó frente a él sobre el piso. Miró directamente el bien formado cuerpo de su acompañante y se fue acercando. Tomó las rodillas de Tian y las separó lentamente.

 

Sintió miedo. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? Seguramente ese imbécil se burlaría de sus intentos.

 

Tian, que podía adivinar lo tenso que estaba, le acarició el cabello con suavidad para darle ánimos y tomó su propia hombría para ofrecérsela.

 

Mo cerró los ojos y dejó que le ayudara a acercar su rostro hasta sentir sobre los labios la punta. Sacó su lengua y lo probó lentamente, no sabía tan mal como se imaginaba, así que, más animado, le colocó un segundo lengüetazo en toda su extensión. La mano que le acariciaba el cabello tiró de él con algo de fuerza. Mo subió la vista y miró que el moreno había arqueado la cabeza hacia atrás con placer.

 

No había visto algo tan sensual en su vida.

 

Con más ganas de seguir dejó que el miembro se deslizara al interior de su boca y empezó a rozarlo con la lengua. De vez en vez se lo metía tan profundo que tenía que retroceder por temor a atragantarse; pese a eso, no detuvo su labor. Recordó la manera en que Tian se lo había hecho la noche anterior e intentó imitarlo. Empezó a mover su lengua y a succionar con más fuerza. Escuchó un jadeo y eso lo excitó tanto que su propio cuerpo se puso al máximo, así que bajó su mano para tocarse. Continuó moviéndose, aumentando el ritmo pese al dolor de mandíbula que empezaba a sentir. La mano de Tian se mantenía sobre su cabeza, moviéndolo con suavidad, pidiéndole que acelerara un poco más.

 

—Para… —susurró Tian de repente. Mo se retiró y lo miró preocupado.

 

—¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? —preguntó contrariado. Tian se puso en pie y lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo giró para tomarlo por la espalda y se apretó contra su cuerpo. Ya estaba listo.

 

—Todo lo contrario, pequeño Mo —susurró—. Se sintió tan bien que casi me vengo en tu boca.

 

Las manos del pelirrojo dieron contra el colchón y se recorrió sobre el mismo lo suficiente para ponerse en cuatro puntos. Esta vez sintió la lengua de Tian por su espalda, erizándole la piel. Los besos del moreno bajaron hasta su coxis y ahí lo lamió también. —Ya… —soltó Mo—, no juegues más y hazlo.

 

Estaba desesperado por terminar. Tian le encajó los dedos en la cadera y de una fuerte estocada se hundió en él.

 

Mo jadeó y dejó caer el rostro contra el colchón. Ese movimiento había golpeado su punto más sensible. Sintió como la mano de Tian se colaba entre sus piernas para tomar su miembro y darle mayor placer.

 

Volvió a entrar con la misma fuerza, penetrándolo hasta el fondo sin bajar el ritmo. Mo ahogó su voz contra las sábanas. Se estaba sintiendo de lo mejor.

_«Así…»_ pensó _, «así se siente bien»._

 

Jamás pensó que el sexo pudiera ser tan jodidamente placentero.

 

El moreno se recostó completamente sobre él, aumentando el ritmo y la profundidad. Su respiración estaba tan agitada que jadeaba cada vez más fuerte. _«También lo está disfrutando»,_ concluyó Mo. El peso sobre él apenas si lo dejaba respirar, pero eso no le importaba realmente.

 

Solo deseaba sentirlo hasta dentro, deliciosamente adentro.

 

Se entregó de repente, tan fuerte, que sintió un escalofrío de inmenso placer que lo recorría hasta la cabeza.

 

Tian embistió un poco más y terminó después, pero no se levantó hasta que ambos recuperaron el ritmo de sus corazones.

 

Finalmente el moreno salió de su cuerpo con cuidado. Mo tardó un poco más en incorporarse. Esta vez se había sentido más intenso, pero también lo había dejado más adolorido.

 

Al tomar asiento notó una extraña humedad en su cuerpo.

 

Miró a Tian, quien sonreía complacido. —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el moreno sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

 

Mo llevó su mano hacia atrás y sintió un espasmo en la mejilla.

 

—¿Dónde está el puto condón que acabas de usar?

 

Tian se acercó a él y le depositó un casto beso. —¿cuál condón?

 

Esta vez la almohada sí cubrió su rostro y Mo apretó fuerte, bastante fuerte; con ganas de mandarlo al otro mundo.

 

  * • •



 

 

Zhan Zheng Xi terminó de retirar el dinero pactado de la tarjeta de He Tian y antes de entregarlo lo miró un momento, curioso. Jamás había tenido tantos billetes entre sus manos. Se acercó al padre del chiquillo ganador y se lo dio. El hombre parecía rebosante de felicidad y poco le importaba que a su lado el niño siguiera llorando porque vendieron su premio.

 

Todo había pasado muy rápido. En cuanto el pelirrojo se retiró del escenario Tian había corrido hacia el familiar del chiquillo y le hizo una oferta que no pudo rechazar. Le entregó a Xi su tarjeta para que terminara de cerrar el trato y desapareció con la guitarra sin decir nada más.

 

—Agradécele a tu amigo de mi parte —exclamó el hombre y se fue bastante contento de ahí.

 

Jian Yi, que se encontraba al lado de Zhan, soltó un pesado suspiro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Xi notó al instante que algo estaba raro en él, pero supuso que solo estaba molesto por el hecho de que Tian no le confiara su tarjeta a él.

 

Empezaron a caminar por el enorme jardín del hotel en completo silencio. El lugar estaba solo, pues la mayoría de la gente seguía atenta al siguiente espectáculo que estaba por comenzar.

 

—El pelirrojo tiene mucha suerte… —exclamó Yi de repente, pero temiendo que su comentario pudiera malinterpretarse dejó de caminar y se plantó frente a Xi, moviendo sus manos en modo conciliador—. No-no creas que lo digo porque quiera que me regalen cosas caras. Es solo que… bueno…

 

Guardó silencio un momento, como si supiera que estaba a punto de decir algo peor.

 

Xi no necesitó más palabras, lo entendió a la perfección. —Ibas a decir que Tian es capaz de demostrar lo que siente sin ningún problema ¿no es así?

 

Jian Yi se inclinó a modo de disculpa con el rostro rojo.

 

—Perdona, no lo tomes a mal, no te estoy comparando con él.

 

Zhan se pasó la mano por la nuca y miró a su alrededor. No podía negar que el comentario le había desagradado bastante y por un momento se sintió celoso en verdad.

 

Pero para su pesar debía que aceptar que Yi tenía razón. Mientras que He Tian actuaba de manera decidida él ni siquiera se había atrevido a darle un beso…

 

Su amigo continuaba disculpándose, aunque en ese momento dejó de prestarle atención para mirar los suaves labios que había probado la noche anterior.

 

Estaban solos. Así que tomó una difícil decisión.

 

Lo agarró de un brazo e inesperadamente lo jaló detrás de unos arbustos que los cubrían casi por completo.

 

—¿Qué sucede Xi Xi? —le preguntó su amigo, pero no hubo respuesta.

 

Xi lo rodeó de la cintura, lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó.

 

Jian Yi tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aumentando el contacto entre ambos. Xi soltó un suave suspiro. Qué bien se sentía hacer eso, pero lo que realmente le aceleraba el corazón era saber que se trataba de Jian Yi a quien tenía entre sus brazos.

_«Lo quiero»_. Pensó mientras su lengua, indecisa, había presión sobre los labios de Yi por primera vez, abriéndose paso entre ellos.

 

Sintió como temblaba y lo estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

 

Ambos estaban encendidos, nerviosos y parecía que con cada nuevo roce descubrían un mundo entero.

 

Xi se separó un momento y pegó su frente a la de Jian Yi.

 

—Poco a poco… —musitó, y todo su rostro se encendió de repente. El albino se puso igual—. Me muero por estar a tu lado, solo… necesito un poco de paciencia, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Jian Yi asintió levemente. Estaba tan nervioso que su cabeza parecía estar a punto de soltar humo.

 

Deseaban besarse nuevamente, pero el ladrido de un perro que apreció de la nada los hizo saltar tan fuerte que les quitó por completo la buena intención.

 

  * • •



 

El momento de regresar a sus hogares había llegado. Mo se detuvo fuera del hotel y giró la cabeza para verlo por última vez. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto para él en tan poco tiempo que no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto.

 

—El taxi nos espera —le susurró Tian cerca del cuello y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. Mo lo miró con mala cara, todavía estaba molesto por el asunto del condón. Sin embargo, no hizo nada por deshacerse de su cercanía.

 

Abrieron la puerta del taxi. Entró primero He Tian y luego él; seguido de Xi.

 

—Hey, eso no es justo, ¡yo no quiero ir solo en el asiento de enfrente! —se quejó Jian Yi, pero al ver que nadie parecía estar dispuesto a cambiar con él se aventó sobre ellos sin ninguna consideración.

 

—¡Vámonos todos juntos! —gritó mientras aplastaba a los tres.

 

El chofer los miró con mala cara y tras murmurar quién sabe qué, encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha.

 

—¡Quítate, me aplastas! —exclamó Xi mientras su compañero luchaba por hacerse un espacio entre él y el pelirrojo.

 

—¡Deja de moverte! —se quejó Mo, quien se colocó de lado, pero al sentir una mano sospechosa cerca de su trasero le metió un codazo a Tian y prefirió terminar apretujado.

 

Tras forcejear unos minutos, todos parecieron encontrar su lugar. Mo, pese a no ser capaz ni de mover los brazos, empezó a cabecear. Estaba cansado.

 

Y se hubiera quedado dormido de no ser porque su móvil comenzó a sonar.

 

Estiró sus dedos, pero no pudo sacarlo de su bolsillo.

 

—¡Hey, alguno de ustedes, ayúdeme! —exclamó. Tian estiró su mano y logró tomarlo después de unos cuantos tirones. Contestó la llamada y le puso el móvil en la oreja.

 

—Hola, hijo… —escuchó al otro lado del auricular. Mo se tensó de repente, pues no era muy común que su madre llamara, pero al oír su voz apacible se tranquilizó enseguida—. Espero que te estés divirtiendo mucho.

 

El rostro del pelirrojo enrojeció de súbito y agradeció que su madre no pudiera verle a la cara. —Todo bien, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó con una voz más tajante de lo que le hubiera gustado.

 

—Solo quería comentarte que hoy tengo la tarde libre y me encantaría que cenáramos juntos ¿qué dices? Prepararé algo especial.

 

—Suena bien —respondió el pelirrojo.

 

—¿Quieres invitar a tus amigos? Este sería un buen momento para conocerlos —agregó su madre con singular alegría.

 

—No —soltó Mo al instante, pero Tian le quitó el auricular.

 

—¿Qué tal? Soy He Tian, ¿puedo llamarle madre? Vaya, me alegro que eso le halague… —Mo lo miró con ojos asesinos, pero eso no pareció amedrentarlo—. Me encantaría ir a cenar con ustedes. Probar su comida será un verdadero privilegio…

 

—¡Cállate, nadie quiere que vayas! —exclamó el pelirrojo enfurecido, forcejeando por sacar sus brazos apretados. Jian Yi le arrebató el teléfono también.

 

—Tía, ¡gracias por invitarnos!, ¡iremos con gusto!

 

—Nosotros pasaremos a comprar los ingredientes que sean necesarios —agregó Xi.

 

—¡Mamá!, ¡desinvítalos! ¡No los quiero en la casa! —gritó el pelirrojo sin que nadie, ni siquiera el chofer, le prestara atención alguna—. ¡Mamá! —volvió a gritar como si su vida dependiera de eso.

 

—Ya colgó —le respondió Jian Yi con una sonrisa—, ¡será genial pasar un rato en tu casa!

 

Mo siguió quejándose durante un buen rato, pero de nada le sirvió.

 

No logró evitar que sus tres acompañantes cenaran alegremente junto a su madre. Y tampoco pudo evitar que Tian se inventara un malestar para quedarse a dormir con él.

 

Mo siempre gritaba y hacía un drama por todo.

 

Pero había algo que simplemente no podía negar.

 

Nunca había sido tan feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hemos terminado esta historia. Gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios. Espero pronto subir algo nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera historia que subo en esta plataforma. Se actualizará los miércoles, saludos.


End file.
